Aún estamos a tiempo
by takari x siempre
Summary: Segunda parte de UNA DULCE HISTORIA DE KARI Y TK "He estado analizando nuestro comportamiento, hoy me detengo y pienso que aún estamos a tiempo, algo tan lindo no se puede acabar, por nada en nuestra historia yo quiero el final"
1. ¿Distanciados?

**Hola! después de tanto esperar, veamos que fue lo que pasó con esta pareja una vez terminado el colegio ¿Podrán afrontar todo lo que suceda? Descubramoslo en este NUEVO FIC *Me encorazona*  
**

 **Bueno serán solo 10 capítulos (tal vez uno más por el epílogo), cada uno contado desde la perspectiva de kari o Tk**

 **Sslove: sé que esta respuesta es del otro fic, pero bueh, ya entendí lo de changa, gracias por la explicación, y por lo de la dedicatoria, pues te lo merecías 3**

* * *

 **¿Distanciados?  
**

 **-Tk-**

Pasaron los años y terminamos el colegio, sí, a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron, seguimos juntos...

Catherine se dio por vencida en el último año, lo cual fue un alivio para los dos, sobretodo para mi castaña, ella de verdad parecía odiarla, aunque se que tiene buenos motivos, y como ella no paraba tras mio a cada rato, nosotros tuvimos menos peleas y terminamos el colegio felices, como Dios manda, en el viaje de promoción fuimos los únicos que no fueron, ya que, aunque nos costó, convencimos a nuestros padres para que nos dejaran ir nosotros solos a otro lugar, para terminar definitivamente bien el año, hicimos muchas cosas, visitamos muchos lugares, Kari se animó a tomar clases de buceo y debo admitir que me dio risa el verla con miedo porque pensaba que en cualquier comento el tubo que la ayudaba a respirar bajo el agua por algún motivo no la ayudaría más.

Fue hermoso, despertar a su lado los tres días que viajamos (la idea era dormir en dos cuartos separados, pero cuando llegamos habían hecho mal las reservaciones y solo había una disponible a lo cual ni ella ni yo nos opusimos, pero que ni se entere su hermano), salir a la playa o piscina, aunque un poco fastidioso el tener que estar alejando a los chicos de Kari, fuera de eso fue todo muy bonito, ver a Kari tomando fotos, técnicamente a todo lo que veía, sonrojándose de una manera que solo ella sabía hacer, verla toda despeinada por las mañanas...

Realmente maravilloso

Y es que solo con ella podría sentir todo lo que siento, sí, habían mujeres lindas, no lo voy a negar, pero solo mi castaña tenía ese algo, que la hacía diferente, o tal vez yo la miro así

Tal vez el amor me hace verla así

Aunque realmente no me importa, siempre la he visto así, y aunque en un principio no lo sabía, ahora lo sé, yo de verdad amo a esta mujer

Lo único malo es que ahora nos estamos distanciando un poco, ella en sus clases de fotografía... yo... pues aún buscando en donde estudiar literatura, tengo varias opciones pero ninguna me... "llama" , aunque hay una... pero por ahora estoy en nada, técnicamente no hago nada

Solo venir a recoger a kari porque sus clases terminan muy tarde y no quiero que esté caminando sola por la calle a esta hora

-Hola lindo, ¿Te apetece salir por ahí?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas, me giré y vi a una chica morena

-Tengo novia- fue lo primero que dije para volver a voltearme mirando hacia la entrada del lugar, en cualquier momento Kari saldrá y podré irme de aquí

-Sí... pero ella no se tiene que enterar- volvió a decir con una voz media rara

Me giré otra vez para responderle

-No me interesa, no me interesa ninguna otra chica que no sea ella

-Pero será divertido...- volvió a decir en un susurro, su voz ya me estaba cansando

-No, no será divertido, su novia ya está aquí- dijo Kari a mis espaldas

Me giré instantáneamente, para abrazarla y darle un largo beso

-Te extrañé- dije mirándola a lo que ella solo asintió al tiempo en que miraba a la otra chica

-Piérdete- le dijo, se notaba la frialdad en sus palabras, si si, ella podía ser una persona dulce, pero cuando se lo proponía era más fría que el hielo, si es que eso era posible claro, al menos así lo veía yo

La morena salió sin que alguno de nosotros tenga que volver a repetírselo

Kari me miró y sonrió- Así que tiene novia señor takaishi- dijo haciendo un puchero

Adorable

-Así es y soy un hombre fiel así que no me seduzca- Dije separándome de ella haciendo un gesto exagerado

-No seduzco a mis profesores, ni siquiera a mi favorito- respondió sonriendo de una manera algo provocativa

Reí, en el ultimo año de colegio, Kari tuvo un bajón en en curso de literatura, por lo que yo, como excusa de pasar más tiempo con ella, le di clases y ella se la pasaba diciéndome "profesor" todo el tiempo, fue chistoso hasta que cambió el calificativo de profesor a "Sempai" y muchos comenzaron a malpensar las cosas, por lo que solo cuando estábamos los dos me decía así

Se paró de puntitas y me dio un beso corto

-¿Nos vamos ya? Muero de frío- dijo encogiéndose en su abrigo

-Por supuesto- dije no sin antes darle el Capuccino que le había traído, era su favorito y siempre le traía uno porque ella salía con frío, ella me lo decía siempre como si no lo supiera ya

-¿La trajiste?- preguntó con un brillo en los ojos

-No, la están reparando, me he traído el carro de Matt, solo espero que no me mate- dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el ferrari, si, definitivamente me mataría si cuando despertase su auto no estuviera en el mismo lugar en donde él lo había dejado- Así que apurémonos

-Lástima, tenía ganas de ella, lamento que por culpa de ellos tengas que arreglarla- dijo con una cálida sonrisa, luego de dar un sorbo al capuccino

Tenía una moto, una Honda 125 negra, me la compré por que en un inicio, yo traía y recogía a Kari de sus clases, y teníamos que evitar todo el tráfico de esa hora, dejé de traerla cuando su padre consiguió un trabajo y la comenzó a traer pero yo aun seguía recogiéndola, ahora la moto estaba en el taller porque, vinieron sus primos de visita y ese día fui a su casa, cuando me disponía a irme, vi mi hermosa moto, llena de rajaduras y con cosas donde estaba seguro que no iban, no sé cómo, ni qué hicieron, pero algo hicieron

-No te preocupes, cosas que pasan, vamos- Dije al momento de agarrarla de la mano para conducirla hasta el auto.

Entramos, ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y comencé a manejar, todo el camino fue silencioso, por momentos decíamos una que otra palabra, las típicas de: "Qué tal tu día" o cosas así, pero casi nada, esto era lo que me preocupaba, antes hablábamos hasta que cosas sin sentido, ahora... casi ni hay temas de conversación ¿Qué se supone que nos está pasando?, poco a poco Kari, mientras se terminaba el capuccino, se quedó dormida, normal, fue un día bastante movido, los lunes, miércoles y viernes, ella había conseguido trabajo en una guardería, iba a su casa o a la mía a almorzar, descansaba un rato o hacía algún trabajo de fotografía para luego ir a sus clases, los martes, jueves y sábados, solo estudiaba, los domingos descansaba y eran los únicos días en donde podíamos salir como una pareja normal.

Estacioné delante de su casa y salí del auto, ella aun seguía dormida, por lo que la cargué y ella se aferró a mi cuello como una niña, fue lindo, el tenerla así, sé que no hacemos tantas cosas como antes, pero está bien, aun después de todo la amo, subí las escaleras hasta su casa y como pude toqué el timbre, ella aún dormía, me abrió su mamá la cual solo sonrió al verme

-Llévala a su cuarto tk por favor- dijo dejándome entrar

Asentí y la lleve, su habitación casi ni había cambiado, salvo por las sábanas que ahora eran de un color melón pálido y antes eran rosada, todo los demás seguía tal y como lo recordaba, había hecho esto tantas veces que ya sabía como destender su cama para echarla y luego taparla, sin embargo parecía que esta vez no iban a ceder por lo que la recosté encima y de un cajón saqué una sábana delgada, le di un beso en la frente y salí cerrando la puerta

Luego de bajar por sus cosas las cuales estaban en el auto y llevarlas a su casa, me despedí de su madre, la cual parecía que era la única despierta esperando que su hija llegara, me agradeció por haberla traído

Finalmente me fui a mi casa pensando, ¿Sería así siempre? osea, pasar tan poco tiempo con ella... la extraño sí, pero no puedo pedirle mucho, ¿Será porque ella está estudiando y yo casi no hago nada en todo el día?

El camino fue mas corto, llegué y apenas estacioné vi a mi hermano mirándome molesto

-Pudiste haber avisado que te la llevarías- replicó

-¿Me la hubieses prestado igual?- pregunté pasando e ignorando lo que me decía después

fui hacia mi cuarto y vi cada una de las fotografías que estaban ahí, en casi todas aparecía kari excepto en una que tenía con mi familia (que aunque un poco rota, sigue siendo mi familia)

No me cambié, ya lo haría luego si es que no me duermo, me tiré directo a la cama y me puse a pensar al tiempo en que sentía como Matt entraba al departamento (probablemente se quedó revisando que su auto no tuviera alguna abolladura o rajadura, a lo mejor se traumó cuando se lo prestó a Tai)

¿Desde cuando Kari y yo nos habíamos distanciado tanto? ¿Desde que ella comenzó a estudiar y yo no? ¿Desde que terminó el colegio? Bueno, todos nos distanciamos entre todos un poco al terminar, pero no tanto como yo lo sentía con Kari, ¿Será que lo que siento por ella me hace ver las cosas con mayor tamaño de lo que realmente son? Sí, quizá sea eso, ¿ella sentirá también esto? No lo sabía pero definitivamente no podía preguntarle, conociéndola, ella pensaría cosas que no son y prefiero prevenir eso

¿Y si nos tomamos un tiempo? NO, definitivamente eso no sería la solución y solo me haría extrañarla más

¿Y si ella ha encontrado a alguien dentro de sus clases? NO, eso tampoco tiene sentido, soy el que mejor la conoce, me daría cuenta si ella me estuviese ocultando algo

¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantaría así?

Casi al instante de comenzar a quedarme dormido, el fax que tenía en mi habitación se encendió y comenzó a imprimir algo, tal parece que había recibido un archivo, documento o lo que sea.

Con pereza me levanté para ver que había recibido, me encontré con una carta, en la parte final había una firma.

-No puede ser...- susurré nervioso, sonreí, había esperado tanto...

Fue justo cuando llegué casi al final de la carta que me desanimé un poco

-No puedo aceptarlo...- volví a susurrar, no podía, aceptar significaría también dejar, y con todo esto no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo

Casi sin mirar más la hoja para no darme chance a arrepentirme, la arrugué y tiré al cesto de basura, aunque no calló (últimamente mi puntería ha estado horrible)

Definitivamente no podía aceptarlo

* * *

 **Bien, ¿Qué les parece? para primer capitulo bien eh? casi 1,800 palabras, jajaja nos leeremos pronto**


	2. ¿Todo terminó?

**Mi. No. Entender...**

 **Tanto tiempo pidiendome la segunda parte y cuando la publico ni siquiera un review :v**

 **Como sea, me deprimieron, así que... Háganse cargo de sus actos: Capitulo deprimente adelante**

 **Y ¿Saben qué? terminaré este fic a pesar de que no lo lean, voy a cumplir con lo que dije**

* * *

 **¿Todo terminó?  
**

 **-Kari-**

No soportaré más esto, no lo haré.

se lo he preguntado miles, si no es millones, de veces qué es lo que le sucede, pero no quiere responder a mis preguntas

Me pongo a pensar en antes, antes él no hubiera dudado en contarme que era lo que le sucedía, antes ni siquiera hubiera esperado a que yo le preguntase qué pasaba, me lo hubiera dicho así sin más y yo hubiese podido aconsejarle o ayudarle a tomar una buena decisión, sin embargo ahora parece como si ese lazo se hubiera roto

¿De verdad se había roto? No lo sé, sé que él tiene sus motivos para no decirme lo que sucede, pero lo que no voy a tolerar es que me evite, ¿o es que acaso el motivo soy yo? No recuerdo haber hecho algo malo, al menos no en el transcurso de la semana, todo comenzó el día en que fue a recogerme y lo encontré con esa tipa ¿Me será infiel? no, no lo creo, me hubiese dado cuenta, lo conozco, lo conozco bien, lo conozco como si fuera yo

Al menos eso creo... y eso espero

 **FlashBack**

Después de la fotografía comer helado en un día caluroso era lo mejor que podía hacer en un día, Tk lo sabía por eso a penas supo que no iba a tener clases un martes, me trajo a la heladería

Pidió por mi, claro, habíamos venido tantas veces, siempre pedía lo mismo, helado de menta con fudge encima, era eso siempre y cuando no hubiera un nuevo sabor, el pidió un helado de chocolate y se sentó esperando a que lo sirvieran.

Comenzamos a conversar, a ponernos al día a cerca de las cosas que habían pasado en la vida del otro desde nuestra última cita, no le conté nada acerca del chico que me "acosaba" en mis clases, porque conociéndolo, era capaz de traer a Davis y a Ken para que lo ayuden con un "pequeño" problema, solo se lo diría si pasara algo grave, y no creo que pase, bueno, espero que no pase.

-Y nos pidieron hacer fotos sobre la naturaleza, me divertí mucho, ¿Te acuerdas del domingo que fuimos de día de campo y yo estuve tomando fotos? Bueno, estaba haciendo mi tarea, sé que había dicho que los domingos eran nuestros días, pero todo estaba tan hermoso, no pude evitar...- no pude continuar, Tk me miraba pero lo conocía tan bien que sabía que no me estaba prestando la más mínima atención, es más, estaba casi segura de que tk había, simplemente había dejado la vista en un "punto muerto"

-Y así es como el pony gris consiguió una nueva novia del mundo del rosado- dije mirándolo fijamente

-Ah, que bueno amor- respondió tk

-¡No me estás escuchando!- Me sentía molesta ¿De cuando acá Tk no me escuchaba cuando le hablaba de algo? Sé que mis conversaciones eran aburridas pero él siempre me escuchaba- ¿Pasó algo que deba saber, cariño?

-Perdón, espérame un momento, iré al baño- se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, segundos después yo hice lo mismo, pagué mi helado y salí rumbo a mi casa

 **Fin del Flashback**

¿Pero qué se ha creído? ¿Acaso pensaba que no me daría cuenta de que me estaba ignorando? Sé que él no es así, solo sucede eso cuando algo grande ocupa sus pensamientos, pero aún así, por qué no me lo dijo en vez de evitarlo yendo al baño, en todo caso, si no quería hablar de eso bien pudo haber dicho que no quería, no es tan complicado hablar conmigo ¿O si?

No lo creo

-¡Kari!- gritaron detrás mio

Maldición, sinceramente este momento no quería hablar con él, lo amo sí, pero odio cuando me oculta las cosas ¿Acaso cree que no me doy cuenta?

-¡Kari! detente por favor- siguió gritando

me detuve, más que por impulso(?) que por querer hacerlo realmente

-Hey... ¿Por qué te fuiste? Cuando regresé vi que no estabas y me dijeron que pagaste y te fuiste ¿Hice algo que te molestara?-preguntó tomando mi hombro

-¿Que si hiciste algo?- pregunté molesta- PUES SI, HICISTE ALGO QUE ME MOLESTA Y MUCHO- grité volteando a verlo

El solo me miraba sin decir una palabra ¿A caso no pensaba defenderse con algo?

-Mira, Takeru, no quiero a alguien que simplemente me ignore, sé que puedes tener problemas, pero no entiendo cómo es que a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, no tienes la confianza conmigo como para contarme qué es lo que te está pasando ¿A caso ya no confías en mi?- dije al borde de llanto

Y me odié, me odié por mostrarme tan débil, me odié porque a pesar de la mirada de arrepentimiento de tk no podía entender porqué me miraba como si se rehusara decirme lo que sucede

-Dime, tk ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunté en un susurro desviando la mirada

-Lo siento yo...- suspiró- no puedo decirtelo Kari

-¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mi? ¿Qué hay de todas las veces que te he ayudado a tomar decisiones?... ¿Ya no me amas?- pregunté casi sin voz, pero estaba segura que él me había escuchado

-Esto es diferente... sé que me has ayudado mucho, pero esto es realmente diferente y sé cual sería tu "consejo" los sé, yo también he pensado en eso, pero no puedo aceptarlo Kari... y no, no he dejado de amarte y ni se te ocurra pensar que he "encontrado a otra persona" porque eso está aún más lejos de lo que realmente pasa

-Entonces... ¿Qué es? ¿Qué está sucediendo Tk? Me ignoras casi todo el tiempo, tu mente está en cualquier lado estos últimos días... Inclusive has hecho cambios radicales de tema cuando quiero hablarte de esto ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de los cambios que tienes? ¿Realmente crees que no he notado que haces cosas que antes no hacías?

-Kari...- susurró tratando de tomar mi mano pero no permití que lo hiciera

-No tk, nada de "Kari" utilizando esa voz de supuesto arrepentimiento, necesito la verdad, quiero la verdad

-Es que no lo entiendes, es más complicado de lo que aparenta ser, pero he tomado mi decisión y es mejor así

-¿Mejor? ¿Mejor para quién? ¿Para ti?-Pregunté sarcástica

-¿Qué? No, claro que no- dijo con seriedad, tal vez demasiada

-Me cansé de que evites conversaciones, de que no quieras decirme la verdad de qué es lo que sucede, no estoy dispuesta a pasar por esto... No otra vez- dije, mi voz se fue apagando con cada palabra que decía

Y es que era inevitable no sentir el dolor que me provocaban los recuerdos, de toda nuestra relación, es la segunda vez que pasamos por esto, la primera fue cuando Katherine, finalizando nuestro penúltimo año de secundaria, lo besó, yo no me enteré hasta que el comenzó a actuar tan raro cada vez que pasábamos por el costado o cerca de ella, entonces me di cuenta que algo había pasado y estuvimos a punto de terminar porque él no quería decirme a pesar de todo lo que hacía... y tenía razón, yo no debí de haberme enterado, porque luego de eso, aunque solo caminé en silencio, por dentro estaba totalmente destruida

¿Y si esto es también algo parecido? ¿Quizá peor? No habría problema, no soy la niña inmadura que era antes, no más Hikari la frágil

-Es lo mejor para nosotros- dijo, supe que estaba buscando una salida rápida a todo esto

-No tk, no es lo mejor para nosotros, no hay un "nosotros"- dije segura de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó ¿asustado? al tiempo que yo me daba la vuelta dispuesta a irme

-Se acabó tk- susurré sintiendo como una lágrima salía sin permiso

-Kari... no puedes...

-Ya lo hice- dije al tiempo en que comenzaba a avanzar, las lágrimas caían, pero no hacía nada para evidenciar eso, ni siquiera tratar de secarlas, no faltaba mucho para llegar a mi casa, ahí podría llorar y deprimirme todo lo que quisiera

Dentro mío rezaba para sentir sus pasos detrás, pero no fue así, pase al lado de un carro y por el espejo retrovisor de este, vi a tk de espaldas, caminando hacia lado contrario

No supe si lo que se rompió fue una maceta que pateé sin querer con mi pie, o el sonido de mi corazón

No, definitivamente fue la maceta


	3. No te quedes por mi

**Digimonadventurefan: Aquí está el siguiente capitulo, gracias por el review**

* * *

 **no te quedes por mi**

 **-Tk- Kari-**

 **POV TK**

No iba a resistir, tampoco quería hacerlo

Corri hacia la habitación de mi hermano, sabía en en unos minutos ella saldría de sus clases y tal vez pensara que yo no iba a estar ahí esperándola

-Matt, necesito el auto- dije casi sin respirar, tenía menos de diez minutos para llegar

Me miró y dio una sonrisa

-Trajeron tu moto hace media hora, no te dije nada porque...

no escuche más, baje corriendo hasta el primer piso, todo lo que mis piernas me daban, saltando algunos escalones para poder llegar más rápido, ni siquiera me detuve a admirar mi hermosa Honda, podía hacerlo en otro momento, miré mi reloj, siete minutos, tenía que tener una suerte maldita para no encontrarme con semáforos en rojo y llegar antes de la salida.

Me subí, me puse el casco y me llevé otro para Kari, haría todo lo posible para que dentro de unos minutos ella estuviera en la moto conmigo

Aceleré, no me detuve siquiera a comprar el capuccino

Casi choqué contra un poste, lo esquivé por poco y agradezco no haberme topado con la policía, porque estaba seguro de que excedía el límite permitido, aún así, sentí mi pecho encogerse cuando vi las puertas cerradas, miré el reloj... quince minutos tarde

¿Alguien habrá ido a recogerla?

 _-_ Vamos muñeca, solo será un segundo- escuché una voz pero no sabía de donde era

como respuesta el tipo obtuvo un murmullo, pero no escuché casi nada, estaba entre bajarme a averiguar si quien quiera que fuese estaba en peligro o ir hasta la casa de Kari a verla, de verdad necesitaba estar con ella

-¿Acaso piensas irte sola?- dijo otra vez aquel tipo, yo seguía sin saber de donde salía la voz

-Piérdete, Tobias-respondió la chica

a mi mente solo le tomó un segundo en saber que la chica era kari. ¿Quién demonios era Tobias?

Comencé a mirar hacia todas las direcciones tratando de localizarla, pero no podía

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Kari con la voz entrecortada

Vi hacia un callejón y pude darme cuenta que la maleta de kari sobresalía en una esquina, dejé la moto delante de un restaurante y pedí que la cuidaran, que volvería en cinco minutos y corrí

Las náuseas vinieron a mi al ver la imagen ver a Tobias con su mano en la cintura de MI castaña, con sus labios pegados al cuello de MI castaña, recordar como aquel día en que Kari estaba en el parque y cuando la vi habían tipos que la estaban tocando... ver la imagen, recordar, ver y recordar

No sé en qué momento me había acercado tanto como para golpear a Tobias y mandarlo al suelo, Kari me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y la atraje hacia mi

-Oye amigo ¿Qué te pasa?, no te metas en mis asuntos- gruñó Tobias levantándose del suelo y limpiándose el labio

-Pasa que no solo es tu asunto- dije claramente molesto, sentía que iba a explotar, lo único que me detenía era sentir a Kari temblado y sujetando con fuerza mi casaca- También es MI asunto ya que te atreviste a ponerle una mano encima

-¿A quién? ¿A ella? Está claro que no sabes de lo que hablas, ella también lo quería- dijo acercándose arrogantemente

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ELLA!- grité al tiempo en que volvía a golpearlo, esta vez con más fuerza, la suficiente para dejarlo en el suelo sangrando más de lo que ya estaba- NO. VUELVAS. A PONERLE. UNA PUTA MANO. ENCIMA- Ya fuera de mi, me acerqué con la intención de golpearlo más

-Tú no me digas qué hacer ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Yo? Pues fíjate... que soy su novio y más te vale que no vuelva a verte cerca de ella si no quieres terminar peor de lo que estás ahora- dije sabiendo que Kari estaba ahí y por una parte me alegraba y me llenaba de esperanzas el que ella no dijera nada cuando dije que era mi novia

Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que no dijera nada porque solo quería salir de aquí

Sin decir una palabra más, tomé la mano de Kari y fui hacia donde había dejado mi moto, hice que subiera y le coloqué el casco, sin poder evitar ver que tenía lágrimas en su rostro y... algo morado en el cuello

Mi sangre hirvió y quise caminar de vuelta hacia donde estaba el maldito, pero ella, no me dejó, tomó mi mano sin dejarme avanzar

Di un suspiro y también monté la moto, me puse el casco y arranqué

No fui hacia su casa, no podían ver que llegaba en ese estado, sabía que Matt no estaría porque cuando lo vi estaba con la ropa que usa cada vez que sale a algún lado, manejé hacia el departamento y agradecí que ella solo se limitara a abrazarme por detrás y no dijera nada, porque sabía que si ella me lo pedía, aún en contra de mi voluntad, la llevaría a donde ella quiera

Llegamos, subimos, entramos en silencio, ella fue directamente hasta mi cuarto y se metió en mi ducha sin decir ni una palabra, busqué ropa que pudiera quedarle y se la dejé en mi cama, salí a la cocina y preparé algo para que comiera, pasó media hora y ella salió, con uno de mis polos, el cual le quedaba grande

Lo que más me desconcertaba es que sabía que debajo no tenía nada

 _No tk no pienses..._

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, ella se acercó y le di un sandwich y un café cargado, como a ella le gustaba, lo comió en silencio, sin siquiera mirarme, yo realmente no sabía que hacer

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- preguntó mirandome por primera vez, con los ojos llorosos

-¿De qué me hablas Kari?- pregunté confundido

Se levantó ligeramente el polo, tenía un boxer

Mío

había una hoja entre la tira del boxer y su piel y lo sacó, lo extendió hacia mi y yo lo tomé

Era la carta que me había llegado, la cual al parecer no voté

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te irías a francia?- preguntó dejando caer una lágrima

Maldición

 **POV KARI**

Lo miré y el no decía nada, ¿por qué no me lo había dicho?

-No voy a irme- dijo mirándome

-¿Cómo que no?- pregunté- TIENES UNA BECA COMPLETA EN ESA UNIVERSIDAD TK

-Irme significaría dejarte, no pienso hacer eso- Respondió tranquilo desviando la mirada- Digas lo que digas, nada cambiará mi decisión Kari

Se levantó y caminó hacia su cuarto

-Por Kami, es tu futuro tk, no puedes simplemente rechazarlo- dije claramente molesta mientras lo seguía

-Por esto no quería decírtelo, sabía que ibas a querer que vaya ¡No puedo simplemente irme y dejarte aquí Kari entiende!- gritó entrando al baño mientras cerraba la puerta bruscamente

Escuché la ducha, salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina donde se quedó la hoja, no puedo creer que no quiera aceptarlo, una de las mejores universidades, tiene la carrera que el desea, con beca completa, sería un loco si lo rechazara, aún así fuera por mi...

No estaba dispuesta a permitirle eso

esperé a estar segura que Tk se había cambiado, me relajé entes de entrar, no serviría de nada si solo nos pusiéramos a gritar, él estaba sentado en su cama con la cabeza entre las manos, me senté a su lado y me miró

-Sabía que llegarías- susurré y me miró confundido- Hoy, en el callejón, sabía que llegarías

Tk se dejó caer hacia atrás y yo también, nos miramos, bajé la mirada hacia sus labios y él sonrió haciendo que volviera mi vista a sus ojos

-No podía dejarte, tenía que verte, estar contigo- dijo al momento en que me abrazaba

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- dije tratando que se calmara a lo que él negó con la cabeza

-Si hubiera llegado antes no hubieras pasado por eso- dijo colocando un dedo en mi cuello, en el mismo lugar donde Tobias había tenido sus labios

Cerré mis ojos pero los volví abrir de sorpresa cuando sentí la boca de tk en el mismo lugar, esto era diferente, esto si se sentía bien, pasó su lengua solo en ese lugar, lo mordisqueó y succionó

-No puedo dejarte ir Kari, nunca quise que todo acabara así y me arrepentí al instante de no haberte seguido ayer - dijo, lo sentí temblar

-Entonces no me dejes ir- susurré sintiendo como pasaba su lengua

me miró, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, volvía a estar completa

Solo tk me hacía sentir completa

-Vuelve conmigo Kari, porfavor- dijo separándose

Él no tenía que pedirlo, volví a besarlo a modo de respuesta y sonrió contra mis labios

-Lo haré- dije y Tk sonrió más- con una condición- dije al momento en que su sonrisa se borraba

Él asintió dudoso

-Tienes que aceptar la beca- dije decidida

 **POV TK**

La miré desconcertado, me decía que volvería conmigo, pero que aceptara irme lejos de ella por cinco años, si es que no se extendía el tiempo por algún motivo, dejarla aquí, sin poder mirarla, ni besarla ¿Acaso estaba loca?

-Tk...- susurró- Tienes que hacerlo... es lo que siempre has querido- volvió a susurrar

-Pero... tendría que irme- repliqué

-Lo sé, pero no puedes rechazar esta oportunidad- Dijo acariciando mi rostro

-¿Y tú? no podré estar aquí para protegerte- dije en un hilo de voz

-Aprenderé a hacerlo- respondió decidida

-No hablaremos, ni nos veremos, las relaciones a distancia son un asco, son cinco años, tal vez uno más, no puedo irme tano tiempo- dije mirándola fijamente

-Lo haremos, te escribiré todos los días, al menos lo intentaré, podemos hacer videollamadas, coordinar nuestros horarios para coincidir en nuestros ratos libres, puedes viajar acá para las vacaciones o puedo ir yo allá, no necesariamente vamos a terminar separados por tener una relación así, yo confío en ti ¿Lo haces tú en mi?- preguntó

Asentí y ella sonrió

-Entonces hagámoslo, estaremos bien- dijo con la sonrisa más grande

suspiré, ella siempre obtenía lo que quería, había ganado por más que yo me negaba

-Está bien, lo haremos

Me abrazó con fuerza, se levantó y agarró la hoja

-Tenemos dos días ¿Respondiste la carta?- preguntó y yo solo negué, no pensaba hacerlo

Comenzó a buscar algo en la oscuridad de mi habitación, luego, cansada de no encontrarlo, prendió la luz, se veía tan hermosa...

-Listo- dijo volviendo a mi cama con la laptop para luego colocársela en las piernas, fue cuestión de minutos en que ella, con una habilidad sorprendente, había ingresado al correo, redacto una respuesta pidiendo perdón por contestar tan tarde y diciendo que la aceptaba, ingresó el correo de la universidad y lo mandó, pasaron unos cinco minutos y llegó la respuesta- Oficialmente estás dentro de Université Páris- Sorbonne

-El complejo más grande de Francia, dedicada a la Literatura, Idiomas... blah blah... Cuenta con dos características: su rica cultura y tradición, con investigadores de primera calidad- leí

-Wow, fantástico ¿No crees?- preguntó ella sonriendo

Asentí, me sentí maravillado, ella era lo que cualquier chico podría desear, ¿Quién no quisiera a alguien que se preocupa por tu futuro, por tu bienestar y que luches por tu sueños? ella era la mejor persona que había conocido en mis cortos casi veinte años, lo sabía

Ella era el tipo de chica que solo aparece en tus sueños

Y mi sueño se hizo realidad, yo no quería estar con otra persona que no fuera ella, aun era muy joven, y podía sonar tan loco lo que quería decir, pero sabía que era con ella, con ella y con nadie más

-Kari- llamé haciendo que dejara de leer la respuesta una y otra vez para que me mirase a los ojos

-¿Pasa algo tk?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Cásate conmigo

* * *

 **Estoy loca, i know, escribiré ahora el siguiente cap, ojalá lo suba hoy mismo**

 **Dejen reviews (me siento como si estuviera escribiendo mi primer fics rogando por reviews jajajaja )**


	4. Creer

**digimonadventurefan: Hola :D me alegro que te esté gustando, respecto a los capítulos, tenía planeado hacer 12 aproximadamente, o tal vez más, todo dependiendo de si leen el fic o algo por el estilo (o al menos que deje una señal de vida; yo qué sé, ni siquiera me importaría recibir un review así tipo "Sgte cap pliz" :D) así que por ahora solo serán 12 sin contar el epílogo. Gracias por los ánimos**

* * *

 **Creer**

 **-Kari-Tk-**

 **POV KARI**

-¿qué?- pregunté confundida

-Cásate conmigo Kari- volvió a repetir

-Tk yo... lo siento-susurré negando lentamente- somos demasiado jóvenes ¿Qué hago si te arrepientes después?- dije sin mirarlo

-No lo haré, no me arrepentiría nunca- dijo seguro de sus palabras

Y le creí, pero sabía que aún eramos unos inmaduros, nos faltaba por conocer el uno del otro, habían demasiadas cosas que nos faltaba hacer juntos y por nuestra propia cuenta

Negué lentamente y volví a mirarlo, él solo suspiró resignado

-Cuando vuelvas, si aún quieres hacerlo...

Ni siquiera terminé de hablar, cuando sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, recién tomé consciencia de que iba a irse, cinco años, o como él había dicho, tal vez más ¿Podría yo esperarlo tanto tiempo? ¿Estaría él dispuesto a esperar también? quería decirle que no lo haga, que se quedara, no podía dejarme aquí, no quería que lo haga...

Pero no iba a aceptar que renuncie a sus sueño por mi.

Dejé la laptop a en el suelo, me paré y apagué la luz, él se había acomodado a lo largo de su cama y yo me tiré a su costado

-Voy a extrañarte...- susurré abrazándolo, sabía que él sentía su ropa mojándose lentamente, no quería llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, dentro de dos días él ya se habría ido

-Yo a ti...- respondió para luego colocarse encima mío y comenzar a besarme, tan despacio que sentí la necesidad de pedirle que aumentara la velocidad

Pasé mis manos por debajo del polo que tenía puesto, sentí como sus músculos se tensaban, pasé mis manos por sus abdominales algo marcados y él suspiró. Me miró con una intensidad que no había sentido antes, no sé en qué momento Tk había pasado una mano por debajo del polo que yo traía y estaba agarrando con algo de rudeza mi cintura y cadera, a pesar de que me agarraba fuerte, mucho a decir verdad, la sensación estaba muy lejos de siquiera parecerse al dolor, se sentía bien..

Con tk todo se sentía bien

volvió a mirarme y la intensidad de su mirada había bajado, sonreíamos, sabíamos que no íbamos a ir más allá solo por desesperación o algo por el estilo, me dio un último beso en la clavícula, lo cual me hizo suspirar, luego en mis labios y se dejó caer al costado mío, me abrazó y sentí que ese momento era perfecto

Con tk todo era perfecto

 **POV TK**

Kari se había quedado dormida y como pude alcancé mi celular para mandarle un mensaje a su hermano explicándole lo que había pasado con Tobias, a los pocos minutos me llegó su respuesta:

 _Cuñado psicópata 12:30pm_

 _"Así que Tobias ¿Eh? ¿Deberíamos arreglar ese asunto como hombres? Como sea, le diré a mis padres, no creo que se nieguen, debe seguir toda asustada, ya sabes como es..."_

Sonreí, si Tai estaba de mi lado ya no debía preocuparme por nada

mis ojos se fueron cerrando mientras el aroma de Kari me iba envolviendo

Abrí mis ojos y ella seguía durmiendo, se sentía tan bien tenerla así de cerca, no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella y otra vez me sentí estúpido por haber dejado que se fuera ese día, aun ni siquiera sabía el por qué me fui en dirección contraria si sabía que lo que quería era ir detrás de ella.

Siempre iría detrás de ella para que me perdonara

Ni siquiera dudaría

Entonces... ¿Por qué esa vez fue diferente?

La observé, tenía aún el rastro de sus lágrimas, pero a pesar de eso su rostro se veía tan angelical. Como pude salí de la cama, solo estaría hoy aquí, para mañana a esta hora ya estaré dentro del avión

Luego de bañarme y hacer lo que un hombre debe de hacer, fui a la cocina dispuesto a preparar algo para Kari, son casi las 8:30 y ella trabaja a las 10

Tal vez debería despertarla para que se bañe

 **POV KARI**

Sentía que me sacudían ligeramente, me tapé con la sábana hasta la cabeza, quería seguir durmiendo

-Kari... amor, despierta, tienes trabajo a las nueve- susurraron en mi oído

-No quiero...- respondí abrazando la almohada que tenía al costado

Yo no tengo más que una almohada en mi habitación.

Me senté lo más rápido posible y vi a Tk delante mío, me miraba de una manera algo rara y luego sonrió

-Ve a bañarte, prepararé algo para que comas- dijo al momento que e daba un beso en la frente para salir y dejarme sola.

Me levanté lentamente algo atontada aún y así entré al baño, me desnudé tratando de recordar por qué estaba en la habitación de Tk y no en la mía... Y lo hice, lo recordé y las lágrimas salieron, otra vez. Definitivamente lo iba a extrañar a horrores

¿Cuándo salía su vuelo?

Así tal y como estaba salí del baño y agarré la laptop, volví a leer la respuesta de la universidad, mañana a las 7 debía de estar en el aeropuerto, recién me doy cuenta que le pagaron el boleto y lo enviaron por correo para que lo imprima (realmente no entiendo mucho de estas cosas pero algo así es lo que hicieron) Tk solo debía de preocuparse por tener sus maletas listas

Luego de releer los puntos importantes y apuntarlos por si acaso, volví a la ducha, esta vez dejé que el agua fría cayera sobre mi, no quería ir trabajar, quería estar todo el día con tk, después no lo veré en mucho tiempo

Estaba decidido, hoy no iría a trabajar y tampoco a estudiar, no lo haría, necesitaba todo el tiempo que pueda a su lado

 _Tampoco quería ver a Tobias hoy_

Luego de bañarme, con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, agarré mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Tai de ayer

 _Hermano 01:00 am_

 _"Kari, mamá y papá dicen que puedes quedarte, ya les dije lo que sucedió y están preocupados, solo trata de llamarles para saber que estás bien, ya se los he dicho; osea que tk está contigo, pero creo que el que los llames los dejaría más tranquilo, cuidado con lo que haces"_

Sonreí, ¿Tk había hablado con mi hermano anoche? Tal vez fue después de que me quedara dormida

Llamé a mis padres, no les conté lo que había sucedido al pie de la letra con Tobias, solo les dije lo que deberían saber; que un chico de mi clase me estaba molestando y cuando quiso sobrepasarse tk apareció y lo golpeó pero de que a mi no me había pasado nada grave, no sé si me lo creyeron, pero cuando les dije que Tk se iría a francia por unos años y les conté lo que quería hacer, me dijeron que no había problema con ello, me pareció escuchar un tono de compasión en su voz, pero no hice caso

Después llamé al trabajo, di como excusa de que tenía unos cólicos horribles y me creyeron porque días atrás me estaba quejando de un pequeño dolor a causa de la maldita monstruación, sí, MOUNSTRUACIÓN, aunque lo neguemos, las mujeres nos volvemos, y tal vez, sobrepasamos a un mounstro

 **POV TK**

Estaba terminando de alistar la mesa, no tuve que hacer tanto ya que mi madre había dejado desayuno para ambos con una nota de "Hice el favorito de Kari, espero lo disfrute" Lo más probable es que sus padres llamaran a mi mamá para tenerla informada.

Había jugo de naranja para mi y jugo de fresa para Kari, tostadas y huevo frito, además de eso dejó un pudin para cada uno y flan

No estaba seguro si dejó todo eso para el desayuno o es que había preparado de una vez el almuerzo y yo no me había enterado

Kari apareció, otra vez con un polo mio que le quedaba como vestido, otro boxer que también era mio

Sencillamente moría por quitarle mi ropa

Mejor dejo de pensar en estas cosas

Sonrió cuando vio todo lo que había para comer, ella era una de las pocas mujeres que conocía, aparte de Sora que no se hacía problema por comer bastante, inclusive habían veces en que comía más que yo

-Mi mamá dejó todo listo- dije mientras ella se sentaba- yo solo alisté la mesa

Ella asintió para luego comenzar a comer

El desayuno fue tranquilo, hablamos de una que otra cosa y terminó por contarme, a causa de mi exigencia, quién era Tobias; un estúpido neandertal que la había estado molestando durante todo el ciclo, pero ella no me lo había dicho porque no quería molestar, era muy tonta cuando eran cosas como estas

No comimos ni el pudin ni el flan

Eran las 9:50 cuando me di cuenta de la hora y Kari parecía estar tranquila respecto a eso, verla así, de alguna manera hizo que yo me alterara ¿Acaso no pensaba ir?

-Kari, vas a llegar tarde al trabajo- dije

-Me llamaron, dijeron que iba a haber limpieza y que no se iba atrabajar hoy- respondió levantando sus hombros

Sabía que mentía, miró hacia la izquierda y luego hacia arriba, sus dedos se entrelazaron entre sí frenéticamente y se mordió el labio, ella ya debería saber que a mi herma imposible que me mienta, pero hice como si le creyera

Yo tampoco tenía ganas de que se fuera

Pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo una maratón de todas las películas de Harry Potter, fue divertido, las habíamos visto tantas veces y aun no nos cansamos de verla, nos sabemos algunos diálogos y ya casi llegamos a la parte donde Harry ve los recuerdos de Snape

La miré y con una sonrisa en el rostro le hablé

-After all this time?

Ella soltó una lágrima antes de responder

-Always

Llegamos al final de la película y ella se paró

-Yo siempre supe que terminarían juntos- gritó mientras reía y se dejaba caer otra vez hacia el sillón

-Yo quería que Ginny se quedara con Neville- dije para molestarla

-Oh no, no dijiste eso- gritó indignada y yo reí

-Claro que no- respondí y ella sonrió

 **POV KARI**

Luego de terminar el maratón, comer un poco de frituras, jugar twister con pintura (tuvimos que poner periódicos en el suelo y alejar todos los muebles para no manchar nada) estábamos en su cuarto para entrar a bañarnos, luego alistaríamos sus maletas

-Deberíamos ahorrar agua- susurré

-No entiendo como lo haríamos- respondió

-Bañémonos juntos- dije mirándolo pícaramente

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó sorprendido y yo reí

-No, me baño yo y luego entras tú- dije entrando al baño esquivando por poco la almohada que me tiró

Saqué pintura hasta de mi cabello, y el agua caía de diferentes tonos, pensé en cómo estaría tk cuando se fuera, cómo estaría yo cuando él se fuera, deseo hacer algo para que o me olvide, pero no sé si lo único que se me ocurre sea buena idea

Salí de la ducha, otra vez con la toalla al rededor de mi cuerpo, salí del baño y tk ya estaba esperando, sin polo, solo con el short que tenía y con la toalla al rededor de su cuello

-Vaya que si te demoras- dijo divertido

-Cállate y entra a bañarte

Lo hizo y sabía que iba a demorar un poco, le dejé una nota diciendo que volvería en media hora, me puse un polo de tk y el jean que usaba para ir a clases, agarré el celular y salí del departamento, rogué para que Matt no se hubiera llevado el carro y por suerte no lo hizo, yo solo había tenido pequeñas clases de manejo, por cortesía de mi hermano, esta sería la primera vez que manejaría yo sola sin alguien a mi lado, a pesar de eso, a penas puse el cinturón arranqué

Llegué a mi casa por la hora que era sabía que no había nadie, o al menos eso pensé, nadie me preparó para que cuando llegara escuche del cuarto de Tai unos sonidos, realmente pervertidos departe de él y de... ¿Mimi?

Me sonrojé más rápido de lo que pensaba y decidí que no me quedaría mucho tiempo, entré a mi habitación y saqué lo necesario en una pequeña cartera, me cambié de ropa; un top y un short.

Antes de salir, dejé en la puerta una nota que decía "Se escucha todo, kill me please"

Cuando salí de la casa todavía se escuchaban los sonidos

-Tengo material para chantajear- susurré sonriendo

Subí rápidamente al carro y volví

Cuando llegué al departamento Tk ya me estaba esperando con el teléfono en mano, me había demorado unos minutos más de lo previsto, me vio y, literalmente, se lanzó sobre mi

-¿A donde fuiste?- dijo abrazándome, sentí sus manos en mi cintura y quise suspirar

-Fui a cambiarme- dije

Él recién se dio cuenta de ello

 **POV TK**

fuimos a mi habitación aunque verla vestida así hacía que quisiera desatar mis más bajos instintos no lo hice, cuando estuvimos solos en la oscuridad del cuarto ella me besó, me atrevería decir pervertidamente

Sentí como mi cuerpo se iba calentando y que ella se pegara tanto no ayudaba

Retrocedió unos pasos haciendo que cayéramos en la cama, me di cuenta que el top que tenía se había movido un poco dejando ver que no llevaba brasier debajo

-No me hagas esto- susurré para seguir besándola mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi espalda

La misma situación de ayer volvía repetirse

Me alejé de ella para mirarla, tenía su mirada diferente y sonrió para luego acercarse y morder ligeramente mi cuello

Y yo no pude reprimirme más

De un solo jalón, le arranqué el top y sí, lo rompí pero poco me importó, ella se cubrió los pechos ligeramente con sus brazos y miró hacia otro lado

Acaricié su rostro

-Son pequeños...- susurró

Como pude, tome uno en mis manos y me di cuenta que eran del tamaño preciso para poder agarrarlos

-Están perfectos así- le respondí y ella me abrazó para luego quitarme el polo

Definitivamente lo mejor que uno puede sentir era el rozar tu piel con la persona que amas

Sentí una de las manos de kari bajar, vaya que bajaba demasiado y la cordura volvió

-Kari, no, tenemos que parar

-No...- susurró en mi oreja causando estragos en todo mi cuerpo

-No podemos hacerlo...- dije ya no tan seguro

-No, no pares Tk- pidió y yo quería por primera vez en mi vida, hacerle caso

-Yo... no sé cómo... no tengo nada- titubee

-Da igual, no es importante

-No quiero que te quedes emb...

-No me importa- soltó sin siquiera dejar que yo termine de hablar

-A mi sí, Kari

-No tendremos otra oportunidad- sentí sus lágrimas en el cuello y me sentí como la peor basura del mundo

-No, no, no puedo... No, necesito creer que habrá otras oportunidades- dije sentándome con ella aún abrazandose a mi- ¿Kari? ¿Me oyes? Necesito que tú lo creas también

* * *

 **No estoy segura si deba ponerle lemmon al siguiente cap**


	5. 5 años

**ESTABA LEYENDO LA PRIMERA PARTE DE TODO ESTO, ME DIO CÁNCER VISUAL, "HAIGA" (KILL ME PLEASE)**

 **No sé si seguir con el fic :v siento que nadie le hace caso jajaja**

 **¿Takari forever? ¿Sslove?**

 **Me siento abandonada**

 **Raios**

* * *

 **5 Años**

 **-Kari-**

Cuando regresamos del aeropuerto yo casi ni quería hablar, ¿Por qué me había dicho que serían solo unos meses si se iba a ir por años? Entender a ese rubio podía ser muy complicado, aunque quisimos hacerle una fiesta de despedida, él se negó diciendo que, como iba a volver, era innecesario

No necesito decir que a pesar de eso lo hicimos, la pasamos bien, aunque con algo de sueño, claro, solo a unos jóvenes pubertos como nosotros se nos ocurriría organizar algo así para la madrugada, aunque Tk no lo diga, sé que se divirtió, lo que había planeado darle no funcionó, a pesar de todo lo que hice tk se negó ¿Acaso no quería? No claro que lo hacía, se le notaba, pero insistió tanto en que habrían más oportunidades que ya no pude hacer nada, a pesar de todo lo cansado que estaba al día siguiente, fue con una sonrisa al aeropuerto, no lo admitiría, tal vez para no hacerme sentir mal, pero estaba demasiado emocionado como para que no se notara que ya quería irse.

Definitivamente, si lo admitía en voz alta yo no lo hubiera soportado aunque ya lo supiera

 _ **Uno...**_

El primer año no fue fácil, hacer que coincidan nuestros horarios nos costó demasiado, al final solo habían dos horas a la semana, en las que podíamos hablar por vídeo llamada (si es que llegábamos a la hora y no nos retrasábamos con nada) en todo caso, nos dejábamos un mensaje

Pasé de ser una alumna que se quedaba varios minutos después de clase a ayudar a los maestros a una que apenas tocaba el timbre de final de clase salía corriendo del salón como si su vida dependiera de ello

Y la verdad era así, Tk era mi vida, y esas vídeo llamadas, eran lo más cercano que tenía a citas y llegar tarde significaba menos tiempo, y yo, necesitaba todo el tiempo posible. El día que cortaron la luz en mi casa fue el peor de todos, tuve que ir hasta la casa de Yolei para poder conectarme al Skype, para cuando lo hice, solo nos quedaban diez minutos, desde ese día yo misma iba a pagar el recibo de luz, no volvería a pasar por eso otra vez

A pedido de Tk, tomé clases de defensa personal, primero con mi hermano, pero me desesperaba tanto que no duré mucho, terminé yendo con una persona 'profesional' con la que realmente aprendí mucho, como no era mi hermano me relajaba más y no trataba de controlar mucho mi fuerza, comencé a correr por las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar y en la noche antes de dormir.

Mi primera oportunidad de aplicar lo aprendido llegó cuando Tobias, al enterarse de que tk se había ido intentó sobrepasarse una vez más, solo diré que luego de llo que pasó no volvió la buscarme y ya no lo veo en las clases de fotografía, se cambió de horario o tal vez se cambió de sede

No lo voy a negar, cuando se lo conté a tk, sonreí con orgullo y él también se veía contento

Aún así, lo extrañaba a horrores, cada vez que terminábamos de hablar las lágrimas salían primero lentamente y luego mucho más rápido, todos los días miraba el álbum de fotos que tenía, sonreía como tonta cada vez que encontraba, como siempre, la foto en la que yo estaba con la cara llena de crema chantillí, creo, y Tk está con una cara demasiado graciosa

Ese fue el primer cumpleaños y aniversario que la pasaba sola, lamentablemente me esperaban algunos años más así

Aunque habíamos dicho que yo viajaría allá para pasar vacaciones no se pudo y a pesar de que Tk trataba de que yo no me sintiera mal por ello, era imposible

 **Dos...**

Fue un asco de año, Tk con exámenes, yo con trabajos hasta más no poder, aunque el año pasado no fue tan... exasperante, este año si lo era, pasé semanas sin hablar con él, me atrevería a decir que más que un mes, nos teníamos que conformar con dejarnos mensajes y aunque era hermoso despertar y ver que Tk se había tomado el tiempo para dejarme uno de esos mensajes que te hacen sonreír como una boba enamorada el resto del día, extrañaba el verlo, aunque sea por el bendito Skype

Todo eso pude haberlo soportado, pero un día que hablábamos, entró en la visión de la cámara una chica, rubia, muy hermosa en realidad, ella estaba bailando, tal vez demasiado provocativa, me di cuenta de que en esa ocasión tk no estaba en la habitación de siempre, esa vez era otra, paredes rosadas pálidas, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso?. Él no se había dado cuenta pero cuando lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos y con todo el valor que pude le pregunté quién era aquella chica, se giró mientras decía algo muy parecido a _"Oh demonios, esta maldita loca"_ cuando se acercó a la rubia ella solo se rió, luego se acercó a la cámara y me miró

Yo solo la miré fijamente sintiendo como las lágrimas salían, ella sonrió pero de una manera dulce desconcertándome un poco para luego hablar

-Hola Hikari, ¿Verdad?- preguntó y yo solo asentí- Eres muy bonita- dijo para luego volver a mirar a tk- Es muy bonita

-Oh vamos Rafaela, es mi novia- dijo tk mientras se frotaba el rostro- No harás nada con ella

-Eso no quita que sea bonita- le contestó- ¿Sabes Hikari? Tk no hace más que hablar de ti todo el día, "que es maravillosa, que es hermosa, que es inteligente, que es... que es... que es..." TODO EL TIEMPO, créeme, lo cuidaré por ti- dijo guiñando el ojo para luego añadir algo más- Tranquila, no te es infiel, hasta ahora no he visto que deje a alguna chica se acerque sin antes decir que tiene novia, a mi me deja hacerlo porque soy como un "amigo" más ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? Como sea, en la residencia de los chicos, pasó algo con la electricidad, ahora está aquí, no sé como encontró mi habitación pero llegó desesperado diciendo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante así que... bueno, te tendrás que acostumbrar a este ambiente por unos días- guiño otra vez y se fue a lo que parecía la cocina

Desde ese día era normal para mi ver a Rafaela pasearse por ahí, a veces decía cosas como que Tk había mandado a volar algunas chicas cuando a pesar de que supieran que él me tenía a mi querían algo más, él solo me miraba orgulloso de sí mismo, ni qué decir como estaba yo, me sentía feliz, pero aún así me sentía algo incómoda al ver a una chica cerca de Tk la mayoría del tiempo.

Aún así, Rafela se convirtió en mi... ¿amiga? ¿amigo?, no lo sé, cada vez que le decía que era una buena amiga, ella me corregía diciendo "A-M-I-G-O"y sé, por parte de Tk que ellos estaban juntos casi todo el día porque muchos no la querían tener cerca, me dio pena por ella, pero me alegré de que encontrara a alguien tan bueno como lo era Tk

Segundo año de pasar mi cumpleaños y aniversario sin Tk ¿Qué tan duro podía llegara a ser? No lo descubriría hasta dentro de poco

Ese año tampoco viajé para allá ni tk para acá

Rafaela me dijo que lo había visto medio decaído últimamente

 **Tres...**

Mi curso de fotografía había terminado, seguí trabajando en la guardería mientras encontraba trabajo en algún otro lugar, poco después, me contrataron como fotógrafa de eventos, lo bueno de eso era que mi tiempo ya no estaba tan ajustado, pero el de tk lo estaba aún más, le dejaba mensajes, fotos o pequeños vídeos (en algunos salía yo, en otros salían Matt o mi hermano, hubo uno en que salimos todos) fue divertido

Tk se enfermó,sin embargo no dejó de asistir a clases y se puso peor, Rafaela tuvo que obligarlo a no ir, por lo que con permiso de la universidad grabó las clases de tk, para que él se pusiera al día luego, me alegré de que Tk tuviera a alguien como ella al lado, aun así nadie me preparó para lo que venía en los siguientes días

Uno de los tantos días en que Tk debía conectarse no lo hizo, aunque algo decepcionada lo entendí, media hora después vi el puntito verde en su nombre y esperé pero luego de 15 minutos aún no enviaba la opción de videollamada, así que lo hice yo, no pasó ni un segundo en que aceptó, pero no vi a Tk, sino a Rafaela, con todo el cuerpo mojado y con el labios ligeramente hinchado y con un pequeño rastro de sangre, me miraba desesperada y algo aliviada

-Kari, gracias a Dios, no sabía cual de todos los contactos eras tú, he tenido que mandar mensajes a casi todos y ninguno me decía...- no la dejé terminar

-¿Dónde está Tk?- pregunté

Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y por un momento mi mundo se detuvo

-Fue mi culpa, maldición, él no debió meterse en eso- comenzó a decir y yo sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos- por Dios no llores, sé qué estás pesando, no está muerto tranquilízate

Asentí y ella prosiguió

-Alguno de los tipos que me molestan a diario, querían "pasar el nivel", como había ido a dejarle los vídeos a tk me vieron llegar y me rodearon, bueno, estaba lloviendo por eso estoy toda mojada, dijeron lo de siempre, que les daba asco y que si era así era porque no había probado un... sus palabras exactas fueron "Nunca has probado un..." Dios no puedo, pero ya me entiendes, me asusté tanto que comencé a correr mientras gritaba, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el suelo, me golpearon, maldición esos tipos tienen mano dura ¿eh?, tk apareció, hoy en la mañana estaba ardiendo en fiebre por lo que no me gustó verlo afuera debajo de toda la lluvia. Bueno el resto te lo puedes imaginar, tk me defendió y cuando los tipos esos se fueron se veía demasiado mal a pesar de que no recibió ningún golpe y de desmayó ahí mismo, llamé a emergencias, se lo han llevado, pero tenía que venir a decirte, copiaré como buscarte e iré a la clínica, te agregaré a mi Skype y te hablaré ¿Vale?- preguntó y yo algo atontada solo dije que si. acto seguido ella cortó la comunicación

Todo el resto del año Rafaela vigilaba a Tk por si se enfermaba otra vez y yo lo hacía cuando lo veía, al conocerlo tan bien sabía cómo eran sus reacciones cuando se iba a enfermar, no fue fácil, pero lo logramos

Pasó otro año y otra vez no hubo viaje

 **Cuatro...**

Fue mi turno de enfermarme, casi llegando a mi cumpleaños, fue luego de fotografiar a los novios y una fiesta infantil en la que so padres me llevaban a cada rato algo helado para tomar, comenzó con un simple dolor de garganta, pero no le hice mucho caso, el día en el que cuando desperté no pude hablar lo tomé en serio, para colmo era verano y me sofocaba con todo el calor que hacía, cuando mejoré deje de tomar importancia pese a lo que me decía mi hermano

Confirmé lo que siempre me decían "La recaídas son peores", el malestar se esparció por mi cuerpo, no solo era la garganta, también la cabeza y todo mi cuerpo en general, fue un día en medio de una conversación con Tk, él llamó a Rafaela para confirmar lo que él estaba seguro por más que yo lo negará, ella estuvo de acuerdo en que estaba demasiado enferma y que debía descansar, ambos me regañaron, luego de eso no recuero nada más, pero por lo que sé me desmayé y Tk desesperado llamó a mi hermano, no importó lo que cobraron en la llamada. A pesar de eso, fue bueno...

Cuando desperté internada en la clínica veía borroso, pero distinguí a Tk, había viajado solo para verme y aunque me molesté en el fondo estaba encantada de volver a verlo, aunque solo se quedó por 3 días, bueno debería decir, 'quedaron', Rafaela también había viajado diciendo que estaba preocupada por mi, ella era aún más divertida en persona que por cámara, en los días que estuvieron acá ambos se quedaron en mi casa, ninguno quiso dormir en la habitación de invitados y armaron una cama improvisada en el piso de mi habitación (Para Rafaela) Tk durmió en mi cama y aunque fue raro me agradó

Tk y yo salimos por mi cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario, después de tiempo fue hermoso tenerlo ahí, Rafaela desapareció ese día, pero regresó mal, decepcionada, había ido a conocer a una chica que vivía acá y cuando la vio, en realidad LO vio, así que antes de que él la viera regresó, no sin antes tomarle una foto y mandársela con un mensaje; "pero que lindA eres :D", el tipo nunca le respondió

La despedida fue difícil, otra vez, pero ya quedaba solo un año y volveríamos a estar juntos

Rafaela dejó alborotados a todos, bueno, en realidad solo a Joe y a Koushiro (los cuales no se enteraban todavía de lo que había sucedido), Matt y Tai estaban normal, en fin, los dos quedaron fascinados, jajaja... si supieran...

Ese año no la pasé sola y aunque estaba triste de que se fuera, fue el primer año en que agradecí enfermarme

 **Cinco...**

El año pasó volando, al ser el último año de Tk fue más difícil para él, por lo que, aunque no sabía nada del tema y tk se negara, le ayudaba con algunos trabajos, los cuales eran más sencillos que los demás y él se concentraba en los más difíciles

"Te lo recompensaré lo prometo" dijo cuando los que hice yo recibieron las notas más altas, para mi eso fue un logro ya que en realidad no sabía nada de nada y en la mayoría de ellos me desvelé

También ayudé a Rafaela con uno o dos, ella no tenía tantos trabajos como Tk, ya que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, él aún no se terminaba de poner al día con otros trabajos pendientes de cuando se enfermó, lo bueno es que la universidad le daba chances para hacerlo.

Dejé de trabajar como fotógrafa y pasó a ser otra vez uno de mis pasatiempos, a cambio de eso puse una guardería, que, aunque no era tan grande, para mi estaba perfecta, fue realmente facil, los primeros niños a los que cuidé fueron a los hijos de Matt y de mi hermano

Si, ambos se casaron, Matt con Sora y Tai con Mimi, en realidad a mi me parece como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo o algo por el estilo, ya que se casaron en el mismo año, y sus hijos tenían casi la misma edad, por lo que era una teoría bastante creíble.

Los hijos de Matt se acostumbraron a decirme tía (aunque lo qué decían en realidad era algo como "Igha") por más que, oficialmente aún no lo era.

Luego fueron viniendo más y más niños, era realmente divertido pero algo estresante, por lo que Yolei, teniendo compasión de mi, me iba a ayudar cada que la llamaba desesperaba, luego comenzó a trabajar a medio tiempo, al menos unos meses hasta que conseguí a alguien de tiempo completo, ya que estaba ocupada con los niños casi ni me di cuenta de la falta de comunicación con Tk

Volví a mi rutina de salir a correr y comencé a ir al gimnasio, ¿adivinen quien tiene un abdomen marcado?

* * *

 **2, 639 palabras, oh vamos necesito reviews después de esto (lo hice todo en un día)**


	6. El tiempo pasa rápido ¿O no?

**Sé que están ahí, veo sus leídos :v**

 **Aun así me desaniman jajaja**

 **sslove: De verdad... de verdad, me sorprendieron mucho tus reviews, ahí estaba yo toda tranquilita almorzando y pum! comienzan a llegar, lo admito, lloré**

* * *

 **El tiempo pasa rápido ¿O no?**

Despedirme de Kari fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho hasta ahora, mucho más que tener una fiesta en la madrugada y salir al aeropuerto unas horas después, inclusive más difícil que haber rechazado el que kari haya querido estar conmigo, sí que fue difícil, sentía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, cuando la abracé y besé por ultima vez antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria de donde estaba ella y los demás, estaba emocionado, pero a la vez me sentía mal por dejarla.

Por eso ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para decirle "Nos vemos en unos años", no, no podía, era más sencillo decirle, "Nos vemos en unos meses"

Sí, claro, en 60 meses... tal vez más

¿De verdad será capaz de esperarme?

 ** _Uno.._.**

El año más difícil de todos, el tener que adaptarme, conocer personas, el perderme por los pasillos en los primeros días de clase y tener que estar preguntando a cada persona que pasaba si sabía cómo llegar hasta cierto salón, fue complicado y algo incómodo, sobretodo cuando te conocen como "el rubio que recibió la beca completa", coincidir horarios con Kari era más difícil todavía, me hubiera gustado tenerla aquí conmigo, al menos así hubiera sido más fácil el alejar a TANTAS mujeres, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba dentro de la biblioteca, siempre que estaba ahí pensaba: "A Kari le encantaría estar aquí"

Obvio, ella amaba leer, el estar metido ahí de alguna manera me reconfortaba un poco al sentirme todavía unido a ella

Kari tenía menos espacio disponible que yo por lo que solo hablábamos 2 horas a la semana, en el tiempo que a mi me sobraba, recorría un poco la universidad para conocer atajos en caso de que necesite salir o llegar rápido, en casi todas mis clases había un chico llamado George, que también había llegado de japón, nos llevamos bien y casi a mitad de año, fuimos compañeros de piso, él era algo alocado pero era bueno tener un amigo dentro de tanta gente desconocida.

Tomé unas clases de francés que la misma universidad me ofreció y la acepté, así sería más fácil entender algunas clases donde los profesores mezclaban el inglés con el francés, ya no tendría que estar apuntando y luego traducirlo con google. George siempre se burlaba cuando me veía hacer eso.

Aún así, estoy seguro que él también hacía lo mismo.

Había una chica, era risueña, rubia, de ojos verdes y, tengo que admitirlo, era bonita, no sé, tenía lo suyo, ella estaba también en casi todas mis clases, pero no comenzamos a hablar hasta que un día se sentaron en el sitio donde ella normalmente estaba, osea, casi al final y tuvo que sentarse a mi lado, al medio de la case.

-Bonitos ojos, hace tiempo que no veía unos de ese color- dijo ella sonriendo

-Tengo novia- fue lo primero que dije, siempre era lo primero que decía cuando se me acercaba alguna chica

-Tranquilo, lo único que me interesaría de ti, sería tu novia- respondió riendo al tiempo que el profesor, el cual era un cascarrabias, entró a la clase.

Luego supe que su nombre era Rafaela

Extrañaba a kari, no podía dejar de pensar si ella se había vuelto a encontrar con Tobias, por lo que la convencí que tomara clases de defensa personal con Tai, al poco tiempo ella me dijo que le había dado su merecido al idiota ese cuando quiso sobrepasarse con ella otra vez, cuando le dije que felicitara a su hermano por ser un gran maestro ella respondió que había dejado de entrenar con Tai porque la estaba volviendo loca y fue con una persona profesional

Aun así las videollamadas no me llenaban, quería sentirla cerca, abrazarla y besarla, quería verla, no a través de la pantalla, quería verla cara a cara, supongo que por eso me sentí demasiado mal cuando no la pude ver, ni en su cumpleaños, ni en nuestro aniversario... ni siquiera en vacaciones

 _ **Dos...**_

Uno de los años más complicados que he tenido en mi vida, lo admito, me gustaba estar aquí, me gustaba poder hacer las cosas que yo quería, pero la extrañaba, de verdad lo hacía, ¿Quién dice que una persona a sus casi veinte años no puede encontrar al amor de su vida? Bueno, yo lo encontré cuando la conocí a los 8 años... Quien crea que es imposible, que me lo diga, yo soy la prueba de que realmente cosas así pasan... es por eso que trataba de recordárselo a diario, ya sean con mensajes al WhatsApp, grabando videos y enviando audios, diciendo lo mucho que la amaba, diciéndole como es que yo sabía que de verdad la amaba

Sabía que la amaba porque, de una u otra manera, siempre terminaba volviendo a ella

Siempre lo haría

Hubo una temporada en que la residencia de los chicos hubo una falla de energía en algunas habitaciones, como soy yo, tengo una maldita suerte, mi habitación fue una de las que tuvieron esas fallas, los primeros días traté de quedarme dentro de la misma residencia pero cuando los pocos "amigos" que tenía se rehusaron a dejarme quedar en sus habitaciones solo mientras las videollamadas duren, tuve que buscar a la única chica en la que podía estar cerca sin que se me quisieran tirar encima

Rafaela

Me dolió la mirada que me dio Kari cuando vio por primera vez aquella rubia, por Dios después de todo lo que pasamos... ¿En serio pensaba que le podría ser infiel? le había demostrado más de una vez que por más chicas que quisieran meterse, yo solo amaba a mi castaña, aún así, Rafaela estaba loca y se pasó, mira que ponerse a bailar así en una parte donde la cámara podía verla... Aún así. creo que lo más doloroso fue cuando llorando me preguntó quien era ella, pero lo admito, lo admito, me dio risa cuando Rafaela dijo que Kari era bonita, CLARO QUE ERA BONITA, ella era Kari, tenía que ser bonita, siendo sincero me sentí orgulloso que Rafaela reafirmara lo que yo le había dicho más de una vez a Kari sobre las chicas acosadoras de esta universidad

Luego de ese incidente ellas se llevaron bien, tan bien que a veces se hacían bromas, estuve yendo tan seguidamente a su habitación de muchos de los que nos conocían pensaban que pasaba algo entre nosotros

el día del cumpleaños de kari y de nuestro aniversario no fui a clases, me sentía mal, tanto física como emocionalmente, aunque fui al final para que Rafaela me pasara algunas clases y que George otras, me sentía decaído y por qué no decir algo enfermo, aún así no decía y creí que nadie se daría cuenta, no eran Kari, ellos no me conocían tan bien como ella o como mi familia

La extrañé a horrores

 _ **Tres...**_

El estar enfermo nunca me detuvo para ir al colegio, menos ahora que estoy en la universidad, aunque me dormía por segundos en las clases (supe que más de una vez fueron más que unos simples segundos cuando Rafaela me despertó golpeándome), a mitad de clases tenía que ir a la enfermería por alguna pastilla o algo por el estilo

Pude haber seguido así, no hubiera pasado nada...

Mentía, mis fuerzas se agotaban, pero mi orgullo no me permitía abandonar así por así, a pesar de eso, cuando Rafaela, harta de mi situación, decidió obligarme a no ir y, literalmente, encerrarme en mi propio cuarto, fue cuando me puse a descansar, ella iba a visitarme, llevándome algo caliente y videos de las clases para que yo pudiera verlos y ponerme al corriente cuando mejorase.

Un día, que me tocaba video llamada con Kari, como nunca me coloqué al lado de la ventana con las cortinas corridas desde ahí podía ver todo, tomé una pastilla en lo que la laptop encendía, la cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerme un poco y la fiebre subía, pero era importante, el hablar con kari era importante.

miré la hora del reloj de pared, las clases habían terminado hace como 10 minutos, Rafaela estaría por llegar en cualquier momento por lo que estaba atento y miraba por la ventana, cuando la laptop prendió y entré al Skype, vi que Kari ya estaba en línea, ¿Me habrá esperado mucho?

-¡Nunca has probado una polla!- gritó una persona desde afuera- ¡Ese es tu jodido problema!

Quise ignorar, lo estaba haciendo bien... hasta que escuché los gritos de alguien, era Rafaela

Miré por la ventana y sí, efectivamente era ella, estaba corriendo, al rededor d chicos la seguían, me paré lo más rápido que pude, Kari lo entendería, Rafaela estaba en problemas

Luego de ponerme unas zapatillas salí de la habitación y corrí hacia donde había visto que iba Rafaela, cuando la vi, uno de los chicos se había tirado hacia ella y los demás la golpeaban, en el poco tiempo que conocía a Rafaela estaba consciente de que ella era una chica con fuerza descomunal en otras, pero esto era demasiado para ella, cuando salí de la protección de la residencia reparé en que estaba lloviendo pero poco me importó, corrí hacia donde ella estaba tirada

-Métete con alguien de tu tamaño idiota- dije antes de golpear de improviso a uno de ellos, el cual cayó sobre otro haciendo que el que estaba encima de Rafaela se desconcentró lo suficiente para poder alejarlo de ella, la puse detrás mío, a pesar de ello Rafaela me miraba molesta, no la veía pero lo sabía, estaba con fiebre y debajo de la lluvia

Los golpeé, recordando lo que sentí cuando Tobias se metió con Kari, imaginando que Rafaela era la hermana que nunca tuve, nadie lastima a mi familia en mí delante y sale ileso, cuando logré hacer que se fueran me sentía mareado, me tambalee un poco y Rafela me sostuvo antes de caer

mi vista se había nublado y cuando me di cuenta todo se había vuelto oscuro

a mi parecer fueron solo segundos, pero cuando desperté tenía el rostro de Kari delante mío, lamentablemente fue a través de una pantalla

No hubo viajes, ni para ella ni para mi

 _ **Cuatro...**_

Considero que este año fue el peor año en el que Kari se ha enfermado, todo comenzando como un pequeño resfrío, pero como ya todo el mundo sabe, al parecer menos ella, las recaídas son peores

El peor susto de mi vida, no es que nunca la haya visto desmayarse ni algo por el estilo, pero era la primera vez en que lo veía y no podía hacer nada por estar a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia de ella. Me acuerdo que lo primero que hice fue llamar a Tai y me desesperé por las advertencias de que la llamada cobraría más al ser a larga distancia ¡¿A CASO LA GENTE LLAMA SIN SABER ESO?! quise gritar que aceptaba todo y que quería hablar con el número que había marcado, cuando hablé con Tai le dije que vaya hacia donde estaba Kari y la llevara a alguna clínica, luego le dije a Rafaela que iba a viajar y hablé con el director de la universidad, sí, mentí, dije que mi madre había tenido un accidente y debía ir a verla, me entendió y aunque me sentí mal por mentir, tenía que estar allí con ella, cuando llegué a mi habitación para recoger mi maleta, Rafaela estaba ahí dentro, con George, ella también tenía una maleta en la mano

Ni si quiera me dejó negarme, ella es del tipo de mujer que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se la saque,algo parecida a Kari

Llegamos al aeropuerto luego de haber comprado los boletos por internet, tuvimos que esperar solo 5 minutos para comenzar a abordar, aún así sentía que pasaba mucho tiempo más de lo que realmente era, por suerte no hubo retrasos para poder salir

"Sé que quizá no es momento, pero hay una chica allá y... voy a conocerla"- dijo Rafaela cubriéndose el rostro el cual estaba sonrojada ligeramente unos minutos después de que el avión despegara

Reímos un poco y luego nos pusimos a ver una película que ella eligió, sin embargo casi no pude concentrarme porque pensaba más en cómo estaría Kari y si ya habría despertado

Fue hermoso, verla despertar y cuidar de ella por los días que estuve ahí, ni se diga el hecho de pasar juntos en nuestra fecha y su cumpleaños, Rafaela fue engañada por la supuesta achica y nos lo contó llorando el mismo día en que nos íbamos

Fue difícil despedirse, pero quedaba menos tiempo y había intentado "recargarme del amor de Kari" todo lo que podía

para mi sorpresa hubo boda doble a la cual no pude ir

 _ **Cinco...**_

Exámenes y tareas pendientes por todos lados, sin Kari y Rafaela no lo hubiera podido hacer, debo admitir qe me sorprendí cuando los trabajos en los que Kari me ayudo tuvieron las mejores calificaciones, puesto que ni siquiera había revisado a ver si se había confundido en algo, definitivamente debía de recompensarlo, en los últimos dos meses Kari y yo no hablamos salvo por mensajes, ya no habían videollamadas porque ella había comenzado a trabajar en su propia guardería con los hijos de mi hermano y el de Tai, por lo que sé la llamaban tía... ya me encargaré yo de que eso sea oficial... en la última semana que estuvimos en la universidad, George comenzó a gastarme bromas algo pesadas, desde darme galletas oreo con pasta de dientes, hasta poner mayonesa en mi pote de shampoo, pero lo peor que pude haber hecho fue decirle que haría algo, lo que él quisiese, pero que dejara de hacer cosas así.

¿Adivinan quién tiene nuevo look?

* * *

 **2, 373 palabras, estoy pensando en hace un oneshot por el día de las madres... pero no sé jajaja, si lo hago lo estaría publicando la próxima semana**


	7. Regreso

**Sslove: Me alegro que al menos tú estés aquí, sinceramente desanima un poco el hecho que todas las personas que pidieron 2da parte no dejen un mensaje, ni siquiera chiquitito, como sea, aclarando por qué no vuelve, es porque el año 5 es su último año, ya en este cap vendrán cosas nuevas**

 **Danelly Marchall: Aquí está el cap, espero te guste**

 **No me gusta excusarme, creo que lo he dicho muchas veces, SABEN LO DOLOROSO QUE ES QUE EL CAPITULO ESTÉ CASI COMPLETO Y QUE LA COMPUTADORA TE MANDE A LA VERGA Y SE APAGUE Y TU NO HAYAS GUARDADO EL AVANCE?!, para los que leen "MI ALMA COMPLETA" ya sabrán que pasó, para los que no... pues mi novio y yo lo hemos dejado, pero y volvimos jajaja, y bueno, mi gato falleció luego de luchar tres días por su vida, lamentablemente de esos tres solo pude estar un poco del ultimo día, pero estoy mejor ahora, puedo recordarlo con una simple nostalgia y la felicidad de haber podido compartir tantas cosas, bueno, como comprenderán, no había tenido cabeza para continuar escribiendo, pero no puedo durar así tanto tiempo, así que, ahí va el siguiente cap, disfrútenlo**

* * *

 **Regreso**

 **-TK-**

Era de noche, estaba solo en mi habitación, no necesitaba decirlo, porque se me notaba en el rostro, realmente estaba emocionado de poder volver, solo necesitaba terminar de hacer mis maletas, mañana, a esta hora, ya estaría casi a su lado, recuperando todo el tiempo perdido, yo para esta fecha ya tendría que haber estado con ella, pero no sé qué ocurrió en la universidad, me dijeron que ellos mismos me darían los boletos del avión porque era parte de la beca, sin embargo después de casi dos semanas, recién han llegado hace menos de una hora, y son para mañana por lo que no he tenido casi nada de tiempo para alistar mis cosas y como soy yo, mi laptop se malogró y mi cargador se quedó en el cuarto de Kari cuando fui a verla, el único motivo por el cual pude usarlo, fue porque le pedía prestado el cargador a a Rafaela o George, pero ahora que ambos no estaban, no he podido enviarle mensajes explicación de el por qué de mi desaparición

me miré al espejo y vi a un chico pelinegro, sí, ahora mi cabello era negro, iba a pasar una buena temporada para volver a tener mi cabello del mismo color que antes, inclusive para que las raíces rubias comiencen a notarse

Tomé en mis manos la fotografía que me había traído, kari no sabía que le había tomado esta foto, de fondo, un hermoso atardecer, kari tenía un vestido rosa pálido el cual se movía con el viento al igual que su cabello. Maravillosamente hermosa

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ayer estaba pensando en todas las veces que recibía tus llamadas en la noche agradezco esta beca, pero... te extraño, te extraño demasiado- di un suspiro sintiéndome culpable del hecho de casi no haber hablado nada estos últimos meses- ¿Me seguirás amando? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Ojalá que sí ... yo lo sigo haciendo, yo te sigo amando Kari, cuando vuelva, ¿Podremos estar juntos? ¿Estarás con otra persona? Espero que no me hayas olvidado nena- dije tocando delicadamente el rostro de mi castaña en aquella fotografía, sonreí al último... "nena" así la llamaba cuando aún estábamos en el colegio

 **-Kari-**

-Kari ya basta, escúchame, han pasado varios días que se cumplieron 5 años y él no está aquí... de seguro ya encontró a otra chica, más bonita y se ha quedado ¿Se habrá casado? Todo porque no lo aceptaste cuando él te lo pidió- Me susurró una mujer, alta, de cabello pelirrojo pero no se le podía ver el rostro más que una sonrisa escalofriante

Mis ojos se abrieron en sobre manera cuando desperté y me quedé sentada en mi cama tratando de calmarme, sentía las lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro, aunque no me percaté de ellas hasta que cayeron varias encima de mis manos, puse la almohada encima de mi rostro y la presioné lo más que pude para que nadie en mi casa escuche mis llantos

-¿Volverás?- lancé la pregunta al aire como si alguien pudiera responder eso, me dejé caer en la cama y volví a cerrar los ojos dispuesta a dormirme

Pero no podía, las imágenes de mi misma en el aeropuerto esperando su llegada el día en que se supone que regresaría, volvían a mi cabeza, luego la escena cambiaba y estaba yo, pero esta vez saliendo derrotada del aeropuerto, él no había regresado, ni ese día ni después de otros dos ¿Qué se supone que pasaba? Traté de hablarle a Rafaela pero ella me dijo que ya estaba con su familia y que hasta donde ella sabía tk se había quedado cuando ella viajó, no quise preocuparle así que no le dije más desde ese día, él no me respondía ningún tipo de mensaje

 **-Tk** **-**

Creo que me iré a dormir, mientras más rápido duerma, más rápido llegará el momento de estar en el avión y así solo serán cuestión de horas para poder verla, extrañaré este lugar, pero más la extrañaré a ella si decido quedarme , miré un poco más la fotografía antes de ponerla entre mis ropas para que no se dañara y cerrar la maleta, fui directo a mi cama, y cerré los ojos para poder dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero aún preguntándome si Kari me habrá estado enviando mensajes al Skype o al celular, me sentía muy mal por no haber podido responderle

Algo malo sucedía, no necesitaba estar ahí para saberlo, la conexión que tenía con ella seguía aquí, después de tantos años seguía, me atrevería a decir yo, mucho más fuerte de la que era en un inicio

me sentía emocionado por volver, pero a la vez sentía que algo iba a salir mal de todo esto, tengo esa fuerte corazonada y eso es malo

Abrí los ojos de manera rápida, como si alguien me hubiera tirado agua en el rostro para despertarme, me levanté hasta quedarme sentado y vi el reloj de la pared, para luego salir de mi cama lo más rápido posible e ir al baño

Ya estaba tarde, tenía menos de 40 minutos para llegar al aeropuerto, cuando terminé de bañarme y cambiarme, revisé una vez más que todo estuviera en la maleta y salí, felizmente me alcanzó el tiempo como para comer algo en el mismo aeropuerto, moría de hambre

Cuando menos me di cuenta el avión ya había despegado, estaba cada vez más cerca de mi destino, cada vez más cerca a ella

 **-Kari-**

Terminé más que cansada luego de salir a correr, me duché y aún así cuando terminé de hacerlo, todos en mi casa seguían dormidos, bueno, yo era la única que se levantaba tan temprano, miré la hora y vi que aún me quedaba tiempo, me dejé caer en la cama aún con el cuerpo envuelto con la toala y agarré el celular para entrar en la conversación que tenía con Tk, nada, no había leído los mensajes ni se había puesto en linea

"¿Hola? Al menos deberías dar señales de vida, Takeru" escribí y luego lo envié, molesta conmigo misma porque a pesar de que dije que no le enviaría más mensajes lo seguía haciendo, me preguntaba si él en algún momento vería todos o si simplemente explicaría qué fue lo que sucedió, puse un poco de música y fui hacia el armario para sacar ropa, cuando lo abrí vi a Miko jugando con una de mis blusas, se asustó al verse descubierto, pero me agaché y lo acaricié un poco, así que solo salió tranquilo pero con mi blusa en su boca

Bueno, al menos era una blusa que ya no iba a usar, ahora entendía como es que desaparecían

Agarré un vestido azul marino con mangas largas, me llagaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla como casi todos mis vestidos, me cambié y luego agarré mi cartera con mi celular, me puse unos zapatos cómodos y salí dando un grito de que ya me iba

me daba flojera pero nadie iba a abrir la guardería si yo no lo hacía aunque sinceramente pienso que debería tomarme un descanso, aunque sea pequeño, desde que he abierto la guardería no he tenido descanso más que los sabados por la tarde y los domingos

Entré al auto, lo había adquirido unos días antes de la supuesta venida de Tk, tenía muchas ganas de contárselo aquel día, pero nunca llegó

Si él volviera, ¿Cuál sería mi reacción?

 **-Tk-**

Luego de un largo, muy largo viaje, con el único inconveniente de que un bebé no paraba de llorar, llegué

Ni siquiera sabía la hora, mi celular seguía sin batería, tomé uno de los taxis del aeropuerto y fui hacia el departamento, probablemente estaría Matt ahí

Cuando llegué vi el auto de Matt, aún lo conservaba tan bien a como yo lo había visto la última vez, mi moto seguía ahí, intacta, veo que se había encargado de no dejar que el polvo la sepulte, subí lentamente las escaleras, estaba cansado, solo quería entrar y poder conectar mi celular a algún cargador

Toqué la puerta dos veces, pero parecía que no había nadie, ¿Por qué las luces estaban prendidas entonces? Matt era el tipo de persona que apagaba absolutamente todo cuando salía

-Oh Matt, ya te estabas demoran... ¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó la chica que había abierto la puerta

-Hola Sora- dije sonriendo- Soy yo, Takeru

-¡Vaya! No te había reconocido con ese color de cabello, que tonta, Matt ha salido a comprar medicina- Dijo ella dándome el pase al departamento

-¿Medicina?

-Oh, sí, es que uno de los niños se ha enfermado- respondió al tiempo en que se iba a la cocina

-Este... Sora...- Quería preguntar si mi cuarto estaba libre o no, pero no sabía como comenzar a hablar

-No te preocupes por tu habitación- dijo adivinando lo que yo iba a decir- Matt había insistido en quedarse aquí para que cuando llegaras no encuentres el departamento vacío o nadie te abra la puerta, ya que estás aquí, podremos regresar a nuestra casa

¿Me iba a quedar solo?

-No pongas esa cara, hombre, vivimos a menos de una cuadra, sabes lo insistente que es él, no quería que te sintieras solo

Sonreí y di las gracias para luego ir hacia mi cuarto, abrí la puerta, todo seguía igual, busqué en uno de los cajones hasta encontrar el cargador de repuesto que tenía

Conecté el celular y luego de unos minutos de dejarlo cargar, cuando tenía 5% lo encendí, esperé a que se conectara a internet

Más de 100 mensajes llegaron, la mayoría del mismo contacto: Hikari

-Bueno... veamos qué me has escrito castaña, espero que no estés molesta- susurré antes de comenzar a leer

* * *

 **Hola, he regresado, qué frustante es tener casi el cap listo, perder todo y tener que comenzar, espero lo disfruten, probablemente hoy o mañana subiré otra parte de "MI ALMA COMPLETA"**

 **Saludos! Esperaré sus reviews**


	8. Confusión

**NO ME DA, ES QUE NO ME DA, he comenzado el capitulo com veces, comenzaba, iba a la mitad, leía no me convencía y borraba, he estado a punto de mandar todo a la basura y eliminar el fic, pero me llegó uno que otro review que me hizo pensar bien las cosas, tengo que continuar con este fic hasta el final, ya tengo otro proyectos pero una vez que termine este fic tomaré un decanso e iré escribiendo otro fic pero lo comenzaré a publicar cuando ya lo tenga más o menos a la mitad, así ustedes no se desesperan por que no actualice y yo no me estreso por escribir**

 **Sslove: jajaja es que la batería esencial! creo que, como soy yo, el reencuentro se va a alargar xdxdxd  
**

 **Layonel: me alegro que te esté gustando el fic, esperaré más reviews de tu parte, wow, leíste el de mi alma completa también, lo admito, creí que eras mujer ¡Pero dices que eres chico! jajaja me agradas**

 **Hace tiempo que lo tengo, pero lo estoy volviendo a usar jajaja snapchat: Milara (milara29) A veces, mientras escribo, se me da por publicar partes en mis estados de wsp o snap xdxd**

* * *

 **Confusión**

 **-Kari-**

Cansada, no hay nada más que pueda decir, me siento agotada de mi vida, de todo, ¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantaré así? Tk no regresa, amo la guardería pero me siento estresada últimamente, a lo mejor me tome unas merecidas vacaciones

Mi cabeza sigue rondando entre la idea de unas vacaciones cuando dejo el auto en un estacionamiento, agarro mi bolso y salgo de el, luego de asegurarme que las puertas estaban con seguro y no se abrirían entré a la guardería, hoy tenía una entrevista con unos padres primerizos, por lo que me han dejado a entender, tener un bebé a sus edades, él con 27 y ella con 25 no fue algo que tuvieran en mente, recién habían comenzado a trabajar cuando ella quedó embarazada

Aun a pesar de ello, se ven como una linda familia

-Buenos días Hikari- dijo Yolei, mientras arreglaba unos papeles

-Qué hay Yolei- respondí a modo de saludo- estaré en mi "oficina"- volví a hablar haciendo unas comillas con mis dedos

Ella rió

-Está bien, ¿hoy vienen los papitos?- preguntó divertida

-Exacto, si todo sale bien, tendré que hablar de algo contigo, no es nada malo- me apresuré a decir antes de que sacar sus conclusiones

-Vaya a preparar su oficina jefa- Dijo al tiempo hacía un gesto de "adiós" con una de sus manos

Caminé por un pasadizo corto hasta llegar delante de una puerta, que, a diferencia de las demás, no era blanca, sino que era algo transparente, aunque no lo suficiente como para ver todo lo que había detrás de ella

Aquella entrevista fue lo más fácil del mundo, prácticamente bastó con asegurar de que nada malo iba a suceder y que, cualquier cosa, se les llamaría, obviamente dejé de parte el "pero no será necesario ya que nunca pasa nada malo, aún así dijeron que dejarían a su hija a partir de mañana, ya que hoy tenían planes con la madre de uno de ellos, lo que si fue extraño fue el hecho de que la bebé estaba muy tranquila, no hacía ruido ¿Si quiera estaba respirando? bueno, es obvio que sí, ¿No? quizá estaba dormida y para no molestarla le cubrieron el rostro con una manta, además dijeron que las documentaciones y todo lo demás se haría mañana mismo porque no esperaban terminar convencidos tan rápido, luego se fueron de prisa excusándose de que ya se habían hecho tarde

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Yolei cargando a una bebé- ¿qué era eso de lo que tenías que hablar conmigo?

-Bueno...- ¿qué debía comenzar a decir?- sabes que he estado demasiado estresada estos últimos días y preocupada, muy preocupada por el tema de Tk, estoy considerando el irme de vacaciones uno días como máximo ¿Tú qué crees?- pregunté

Ella solo me miró unos segundos para luego sonreír

-Me parece bien, necesitas relajarte, tomar aire fresco, mira, podrías visitar otra ciudad o ir a algún lugar con piscina o a la playa, ¿Qué hay de la casa de playa de Tai? podrías decirte que te la preste por unos días

-Claro, no lo había pensado antes- respondí mientras buscaba mi celular, no lo encontraba- Que raro

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Yolei

-No encuentro mi celular, estoy segura que lo dejé por aquí- respondí mientras comenzaba a levantar los folders o papeles que estaban en el escritorio para, finalmente terminar buscando en el suelo

Yolei se fue salió de mi "oficina"

-Este... Kari- llamó Yolei

-Ahora no, no encuentro mi celular, ¿Dónde lo he dejado?- me pregunté tratando de recordar, estaba en mi escritorio, estoy segura de ello

-Ahora sí, mira esto- dijo mientras colocaba una laptop en el escritorio para que pueda verla, ella ya no tenía a la bebé en sus brazos, probablemente la había llevado a se acueste

-¿Qué cosa...?- ni si quiera terminé era el vídeo de las cámaras de vigilancia, esos "lindos padres" estaban en el estacionamiento, ella abría el maletero del auto y metía a la "bebé" ahí, era una muñeca

Una maldita muñeca

Entraron al auto y se fueron

-Ay señor...- susurré buscando alguna cámara que diera a la "oficina", nada

-Bueno, ya era hora de cambiar de celular, ¿no crees?- Dijo Yolei con una sonrisa incomoda

suspiré antes de asentir

-Compraré un nuevo celular, luego haré una maleta y me largaré a la playa, tendré que cambiar contraseñas de todo

 **-tk-**

¿Qué se supone que deba escribirle? ¿Perdón? la conozco y su perdón está incluido con mi explicación del porqué, pero, hasta a mi me parece demasiado estúpido lo que ocurrió, ¡Ni si quiera yo termino de creerlo!

-"Hola, Kari" escribí y luego envié

Visto

¿Estará enojada? osea, ¿tan enojada como para no contestar?

-"¿Amor?" tecleé, seguía obteniendo los dos chek's azules

El mandarle mensajes no iba a funcionar, salí de WhatsApp, busqué su nombre en mis contactos y la llamé

Seguía sin contestar

Volví a llamar unas 3 veces, en ninguna contestó, iba a hacerlo solo una vez más, sino iría a buscarla

-¿Hola?- preguntaron desde el otro lado, no era Kari, era un tipo que yo no conocía, lo supe por la voz, no era ni Tai, ni Davis, ni nadie, además ella no deja que otros respondan sus celular

-¿Kari?- pregunté confundido

-Ah... no está- Volvió a hablar

-Disculpe ¿Con quién hablo?- pregunté ya fastidiado ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

-Con su novio- respondió

¿QUÉ?

-¿Qué?- pregunté atónito, sentí claramente como algo se estrujaba en mi pecho

-Sí, este... soy su novio ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó

-Pues se supone que YO soy su novio- respondí mientras mi mirada se quedaba en algún punto fijo de la habitación

Oí susurrar un "mierda" antes de que la llamada terminara ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Me levanté de la cama, sintiéndome totalmente vacío ¿Kari estaba con otra persona? Si eso era verdad, ¿Por qué seguía enviándome mensajes? No entiendo nada

 **-kari-**

Bueno, después de un robo totalmente ridículo, creo que me merecía un buen celular, así que compré un Samsung J7, amo la cámara de estos celulares, tuve que comprar todo, la carcasa, nueva memoria, como estaba harta de todo y quise comenzar de nuevo, me quedé con el nuevo número en vez de recuperar el otro, ahora que ya estoy llegando a mi casa, me pregunto si habrá sido buena idea

Cuando pasaba por un parque vi a un pelinegro mirando hacia varias direcciones mientras, supongo yo, llamaba a alguien, no le contestaban por lo que pude ver y tal parece que eso le molestó más, caminaba con una mano en la cabeza, parecía ya que de un jalón pudiera arrancarse en el cabello

-Bueno, tal parece que no soy la única que tiene un mal día- dije luego de aquella escena

* * *

 **Bueno, volví, es corto lo sé, se supone que este cap era reecuentro, pero ya ven, soy mala MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA nos leeremos pronto, espero O.O**


	9. Pensamientos equivocados

**24-11-17... estoy comenzando a escribir el nuevo cap... a ver cuánto demora esta vez**

 **Sslove:Hola, no tengo perdón, lo sé, soy terrible, comencé a leer un montón de libros para que se venga algo de inspiración, lo logré hoy (18-12) pero sé que esto va a demorar un poco así que tendrás que esperar más xd  
**

 **Layonel: el cap es corto porque tengo bloqueo, tengo que comenzar a ver todos los caps otra vez, para "que todo fluya y que nada influya"  
**

 **GOOD NEWS! me he graduado, al fin, del colegio, escuela o como sea que le llamen, con honores, UNO DE LOS LOGROS MÁS IMPORTANTES DE MI VIDA! bueno, dije, tengo que publicar al meno una vez más antes de que termine el año y esto salió, sé que es corto, sé que quieren matarme, sé que lo merezco, pero esperen un poquito más, creo yo, valdrá la pena**

* * *

 **Pensamientos equivocados**

 **-Tk-**

Me sentía desesperado, por más mensajes que le había enviado a Kari, no los contestaba, me había dejado en visto, así de simple, luego de una hora o más, respondió, aunque no dijo algo de lo que me esperaba

"Piérdete, cariño"

Raro, luego de eso, simplemente no volvió a ponerse en línea, fui a buscarla a su casa, no había nadie, ¿Ella había salido? llamé a Tai y me dijo que seguro estaba en su trabajo, tiene una guardería ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me había contado de eso? No, no soy posesivo, pero... es importante para ella ¿No?. Además teniendo en cuenta la confianza que tenemos el uno con el otro, probablemente eso hubiera sido lo primero que me hubiese contado

¿Y quién había sido ese tipo que contestó la llamada? Me importa nada, el hecho de que tenga a otra persona... bueno, me importa, mucho, pero si ella lo quiere así no puedo hacer nada, creo, lo que sí necesito es una explicación. ¿Prácticamente esto es como si me estuviera siendo infiel? No, no, debe haber una explicación, ella no es así, antes de creer en todo lo que mi cabeza está pensando... antes de ceder a mis impulsos, mejor dejo que las cosas se enfríen y ella pueda aclararme todo, si es que la encuentro, claro

Ahora estaba en el parque cerca de su casa, seguía sin responder la llamada, había apagado el celular

Impotencia, ira, tristeza, rabia... sentía muchas cosas en ese momento, quería gritar, gritar hasta sacar todo lo que tenía dentro ¿De verdad ella no quería saber más de mi?

Comencé a andar otra vez, esta vez mis pasos se dirigieron hacia donde Tai me dijo que quedaba la guardería, me costó llegar, estaba un poco lejos y yo iba caminando, llegué algo sudado, pero no importaba, si podía verla y aclarar todo, nada de eso importaba

Lo que me esperaba no fue algo bueno

Estaba cerrada

¿Qué demonios? No quedaba de otra, tendría que esperar al día de mañana para buscarla

-Si al menos dieras la cara para contestar y explicar todo Hikari, todo sería diferente.- susurré volviendo obre mis pasos, resignado

Y aunque fue lo último que quería hacer, comencé a creer que realmente ella me había estado engañando todo el tiempo

Lamentablemente el pensamiento siguió ahí, todo el tiempo, cuando paré a comer en una hamburguesería, cuando un grupo de chicas me miraba (no pude evitar recordar que eso hubiera hecho que Kari quisiera salir de ahí) cuando llegué a mi casa, cuando me bañé e inclusive cuando por fin me quedé dormido después de que muchos llegaran a verme, el maldito pensamiento seguía ahí

Lo único que recuerdo con claridad es que antes de cerrar mis ojos el pensamiento de Kari siendo infiel tomaba fuerza en mi

Y es que, cada hombre tine una vena celosa y la mía, latía con fuerza en esa noche

¿Quién era el tipo con el que Kari me engañaba?

 **-kari-**

Era de noche cuando llegué a la playa, prácticamente había ido sin pensar en dónde me podría quedar, por suerte para mi, recordé que la familia de mi mamá tenía una, casi nunca iban así que lo más seguro era que no hubiera nadie, me dirigí hacia ahí y cuando llegué efectivamente no había nadie, busqué la llave que siempre guardaban bajo una alfombra, pegada a esta

Tenía suerte, la llave estaba aquí

Ingresé a la casa, lo primero en lo que me percaté es que estaba hecha un desorden, alguien había ido, había hecho una fiesta y todo estaba patas arriba

-Bueno, me servirá para poder apartar mi mente de todo y cargar el celular

Mientras venía en el carro el celular nuevo se apagó, era normal, se supone que debía cargarlo 8 horas, a decir verdad, yo nunca cumplía con eso, pero esta vez era diferente, estaba cansada de todo y por qué no decir de todos, solo quería tranquilidad

Y dejar de pensar en Tk, claro

Lo malo era que estar en la playa hacía que pensara en él cada instante

Mi cabeza, no contenta con eso, recordaba también al pelinegro, me preguntaba qué había pasado con él

Pero lo que más me preguntaba era, ¿Por qué tk seguía sin volver ni dar señales de vida?

* * *

 _ **dos cosas**_

 _ **1 ¿Prefieren capítulos cortos más seguidos, o capítulos largos que tomen más tiempo?**_

 _ **2 espero volver antes de año nuevo**_


	10. Zenda

**Sslove: gracias, la verdad, no esperaba nada de lo que pasó en mi graduación jajaja este cap va por ti!**

* * *

 **Zenda**

 **-Tk-**

No sé si llegué a dormir en la noche, si lo hice unos pocos minutos, o si simplemente mis ojos se mantuvieron abiertos hasta ver los primeros rayos de luz, los cuales se colaron entre las cortinas, cuando un poco de aire las hizo mover y así, dándome de lleno en el rostro

No sé si en todas esas horas lo había estado planeando, si surgió de un impulso o algo por el estilo, pero cuando fui consciente de lo que hacía, estaba manejando mi moto, a demasiada velocidad, en una carretera, ¿Como llegué ahí? No tengo la menor idea, recuerdo haber pasado primero por la guardería de Kari, pero solo encontré ahí a Yolei, al principio no quería ni hablar conmigo, cuando le dije, prácticamente en lágrimas, que realmente necesitaba hablar con Hikari, me dijo que solo sbía que se había ido a una playa, que necesitaba desconectarse de todo, que estaba harta y quería empezar todo desde cero

¿Desde cero? ¿Qué tanto englobaba ese "desde cero"? ¿Olvidarme a mi? ¿A nosotros? ¿A lo que fuimos?

Fue entonces cuando la teoría de que estaba con otro tomó fuerza y mayor sentido, fue entonces cuando me subí a la moto y comencé a manejar, como loco, como alma que lleva el diablo, con un nudo en la garganta y con la visión casi completamente empañada en lágrimas, no fue hasta que estuve lejos que reparé en que Yolei me trataba de explicar algo que había sucedido el día anterior, pero yo, hecho una furia y demasiado confundido para entender lo que me decía, simplemente salí

-Oye, sé que no nos conocemos y que me estás ayudando, pero en serio estás yendo muy rápido- dijo una voz a mis espaldas

No necesito decir que de un sobresalto hice que la moto frenara haciendo que casi pierda el control

-Demonios, me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo una chica bajándose de la moto y parándose delante mío

Pelinegra, ojo grises, con un short corto, el cual dejaba ver sus piernas largas, tenía un poco de pecas en el rostro, y tenía algunos tatuajes en el brazo

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunté ¿En qué momento la había ayudado? ¿De qué hablaba?

-¿Eh? Ya te lo dije, Zenda, ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás tomado?, si lo estás no pienso subirme a esa moto otra vez- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, se estaba divirtiendo- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas tú? No me has dicho tu nombre, solo me recogiste en la carretera y seguiste avanzando- volvió a hablar

-Takeru, me llamo Takeru, pero puedes decirme Tk, así me llaman todos- respondí algo atontado

-Vaya, Takeru, raro, pero lindo- hablo algo coqueta

-No me mal interpretes, ni si quiera recuerdo en qué momento te recogí, pero tengo novia (eso espero)

-¿Novia?- preguntó- bueno, parece que estás desesperado en encontrarla, al menos me da esa impresión ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- preguntó dando una carcajada

La miré creo que pudo advertir que no estaba para bromas así que se calmó luego de un "lo siento"

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada?- pregunté calmándome yo también, si ella seguía en ese plan ya me veía dejándola ahí y largándome

Ella se subió en silencio a la moto, yo arranqué, ni si quiera sabía a donde estaba yendo ya que al parecer todo este tiempo he estado avanzando a lo loco

Sentí como los brazos de Zenda me rodearon y como pegó su rostro a mi espalda

Fue entonces... cuando sentí como comenzaba a sonrojarme

Luego de mucho tiempo una chica había logrado que me sonrojara

Aun así, fui consciente de que no debería dejar que haga eso, yo aun sentía algo por kari pero, ¿Por qué yo no podía si ella ya estaba con otro?

Sentir la sonrisa de Zenda solo hizo que pensara más en ello

Y es que para enamorarse de una persona no necesitas conocerla de años o meses, algunas veces simplemente pasa y no puede evitarlo...

* * *

 **-Kari-**

Luego de la primera noche que pasé, me pregunté si había sido una buena idea, no instalarme redes sociales o pasar mi nuevo numero a alguien, me preguntaba si tk habría contestado, si ya había regresado, si mi hermano estaría preocupado por mi, si se habrían dado cuenta de que, prácticamente, había desaparecido

Sé que tendré que dar muchas explicaciones cuando regrese

Tenía en la mesa un libro, me lo había regalado Tk antes de que se fuera, me gustaba la trama, en la historia, el chico, hacía todo lo posible para que salvar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, su mejor amiga, su novia pero, ella no quería que nadie sufriera así que se metió a la boca del lobo sola

Por algún motivo me hace recordar a nosotros

Lo extraño

* * *

 **SE PRENDIÓ ESTA MIERDA, SE PRENDIÓ DEMASIADO**

 **por si no vuelvo antes del 31, les deseo Feliz año nuevo 3**


	11. Él y ella

**Sslove: a decir verdad yo tampoco celebro, xd pero este año celebré fin de año, porque... ME REGALARON UN LIBRO TuT demasiado bello, en fin...**

 **PRIMERA PUBLICACIÓN DEL AÑO**

 **psdt: creo que se va acercando el final...**

* * *

 ** _Él y... ella_**

 **-Kari-**

En un arranque de furia y descontrol, había agarrado una tijera y... pasó lo que pasó

Mi cabello, el cual había dejado crecer, ahora estaba más o menos del tamaño como lo tenía cuando era una niña

Del tamaño como lo tenía cuando conocí a Tk...

Su recuerdo en mi cabeza no ayudaba en nada, vine aquí para desconectarme de todo, pero volvía

Él siempre volvía

Verme en los espejos con el cabello largo, me hacía recordar todas la veces en que él, tocando mi cabello, me decía que me veía hermosa, solo hacía que lo recuerde cada vez más, mis pensamientos, mi mente, todo, comenzaba a divagar hacia un tema que yo no quería tocar; Takeru Takaishi

Y verme ahora, con el cabello así de corto, solo hizo que quisiera llorar más, Tk no estaba, no como en aquello días, simplemente se había desvanecido en el pasado, se había desvanecido tan lejos, yo no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo

No podía hacer nada, contra él no pude, ni puedo ni podría, recordar su voz, su risa, su mirada, no la que le daba a todo el mundo, sino la que me daba a mi, la que era _solo para mi,_ volvía y me estrujaba por dentro, me hacía recordar a cada momento que él no estaba aquí

Atrás quedaron esos momentos en los que podía sentir su calor a mi lado, en los que sus brazos me rodeaban y me decía cosas lindas al oído

Suspiré dejando la tijera en el lavabo y desnudándome

Si seguía pensando solo conseguiría llorar, no, no me consideraba una mujer débil, pero cuando el amor de tu vida desaparece, creo que hasta las personas más fuertes tienen derecho de sentirse mal, ¿No?

Colocarme debajo de esa lluvia artificial me alivió un poco, cuando me sentí mejor, recién comencé a bañarme, me tomó pocos minutos, luego de eso, me cambié y salí

Había agarrado la manía de salir por las noches a ver la playa, tan calmada, no había personas o simplemente había tan pocas que mi atención no reparaba en ellas, caminé un poco para despejarme, pero lo único que logré es que él vuelva a llegar

Maldita sea Takeru, si no piensas volver, por favor llévate todo esto

La sensación de estar siendo observada por alguien hizo que decidiera regresar

Volví a la casa de playa, fue apenas pasando un minuto, quizá menos, no estoy muy consciente de ello, cuando tocaron la puerta

-¿Qué..?- susurré

¿Quién podría venir a estas horas?

-¿Hikari?- preguntaron del otro lado, no respondí, la voz era... muy de él- Kari, soy yo, Tk

Mi corazón latía, latía rápido, mi pulso se aceleraba, ¿Él estaba ahí? ¿Detrás de esa puerta? ¿Si abría lo vería otra vez? Retrocedí lejos de la puerta, por algún motivo tenía miedo

-¿Kari?- volvieron a hablar del otro lado, se escuchó un suspiro, pude sentir que la persona al otro lado se quedó unos segundos parada, ahí, sin mover ni un solo músculo

Me armé de valor y camine hacia la puerta y la abrí, la persona estaba de espaldas, tenía el cabello negro

-¿Tk...?- pregunté con los nervios flor de piel, podía sentir todo mi cuerpo temblando, no sé si por la emoción o por el frío

Se giró, su intensa mirada se clavó en mi y yo no tuve dudas, era él

Prácticamente corrió hacia mi y me rodeó con sus brazos, me hizo retroceder un poco, casi caemos, por suerte no pasó

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- pregunté, ¿De verdad pasaba esto?

Sus labios se colocaron encima de los míos, me necesitaba, como yo a él, se alejó un poco y se volvió acercar pero, ya no para besarme

-Hikari...- susurró a mi oído y pude sentir como él temblaba ligeramente- Cariño, te he encontrado, eso es lo que importa ahora- dijo ya más alto- Tenemos que hablar

Mi corazón se detuvo

-Takeru-kun ¿Ya podemos...? Oh, lo siento- dijo una chica, la cual acababa de llegar hacia donde estábamos

¿Es posible que un corazón se detenga dos veces? Porque creo que el mío, sí lo hizo

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos cuando la vi

Tk dejó de abrazarme para mirarla, en sus ojos pude ver un claro mensaje

"Te dije que no te acercaras"

La chica, se acercó hasta él y lo agarró del brazo, colocándolo entre sus pechos

-No podía quedarme, me da miedo estar sola, ya lo sabes

-Zenda... Por Dios- se quejó él

Y todo dentro de mi, ardía

Todo dentro de mi, dolía

Retrocedí ante esa escena, él no hacía nada por alejarla, ella solo se restregaba más, como si yo no estuviera ahí

Como si yo no significara nada para él

Como si yo no existiera

No sé si fue mi orgullo o mi dignidad, que hizo que lo empujara lo suficiente como para poder cerrar mis puerta

Aún así, estoy segura que, a pesar de que la cerré rápido, él había podido escuchar mi llanto

Fueron milésimas de segundos pero, juro que vi su rostro desencajado cuando se dio cuenta de que lo echaba de la casa

Y de que probablemente, también lo estaba echando de mi vida

No recuerdo cuantas veces grité "Te odio", no paré de decirlo ni cuando él golpeaba la puerta, ni cuando me pedía que le abriera

Solo sé que cuando menos me di cuenta, me había quedado dormida

Vaya reencuentro que tuve con el "amor" de mi vida

* * *

 _ **NO ME MATEN (solo diré eso)**_


	12. Hikari

**Sslove: que rara eres la vrd jajajaja, yo me sentí mal mientras lo escribía y tú te ríes. KE EZTÁ PAZANDO AKI DOKTOR GARZIA?!  
**

* * *

 _ **Hikari**_

 **-Tk-**

La moto iba a velocidad, Zenda no hacía más que abrazarse más a mi cada vez que aceleraba más o cuando pasábamos por alguna curva, más de una vez en alguna que otra parada le pregunté que en donde la iba a dejar pero, insistía, siempre insistía en quedarse conmigo

Era linda, de alguna u otra manera, me gustaba

Tener una compañía no era tan malo ¿O sí?

Bueno, si buscabas a tu novia, o ex novia, acompañado de otra mujer que te hace sentir nervioso por momentos, creo que se puede discutir si está bien o mal

Pero, mientras las cosas no pasen a más, todo estará bien

O eso quise esperar

Era ya de noche cuando llegamos a una playa, sí, habíamos pasado por otras antes, pero, por alguna razón algo me decía que aquí era

Estacioné la moto, zenda y yo nos bajamos, aunque ella preguntó qué íbamos a hacer, decidí no responder, muchos menos mirarla, mientras me abrazaba cuando íbamos en la moto, pude sentir como presionaba sus pecho en la espalda, ella era una chica coqueta, al menos esa que la primera impresión que tuve de ella, no soy del tipo de persona que juzga a primera vista, pero ella sí era lo que yo pensaba, coqueta, quizá por naturaleza o lo hacía a propósito, me lo había demostrado, aún ahora, cuando cruza sus brazos de una manera para resaltar sus pechos, ponía en su rostro un gesto inocente, como si no estuviese tratando de provocarme

Era más fácil no mirarla, a pecar con mi mente, en el fondo de mi corazón, me aferraba a la posibilidad de que Hikari no tuviese a otro, de que no me hubiera estado engañando sabrá Dios por cuánto tiempo

Habían posibilidades, sí las habían, a eso me aferraba, porque a pesar de que me pueda sentir atraído por Zenda, era consciente de que Kari era la única mujer que quería en mi vida

-Eh, Takeru...- habló Zenda agarrando mi brazo para que le hiciese caso

-Zenda ahora no, de verdad, si me quieres acompañar, será mejor que me dejes hacer lo que tengo que hacer, sino puedes quedarte con la moto, no quiero ser grosero pero de verdad esto es muy importante para mi- respondí, aún sin mirarla

-Pero esto es serio, ¿Por qué crees que esa chica está ahí parada mirando la nada?- preguntó llamando mi atención- Yo creo que está pasando un momento muy triste en su vida, quizá no lo creas pero, soy psicóloga, por su expresión y su manera de pararse de verdad pienso que está mal, deberíamos ayudarla

-No, no voy a meterme en la vida de la personas, suficiente tengo con los problemas que tengo yo ahora, de verdad, necesito encontrar a...- fue ahí cuando giré y vi a la mujer de la que hablaba ella

Tenía el cabello corto, bastante corto, por algún motivo hizo que recordara a Kari, cuando la conocí, también tenía el cabello así, eramos a penas unos niños, pero, vaya, era hermosa y yo desde ese momento quedé prendado de ella

-Quédate aquí, en serio, necesito que te quedes aquí y te muevas

Aquella mujer estaba lejos, pero pude distinguirla lo suficiente para ver que tenía un parecido enorme a la castaña que yo estaba buscando, la vi alejarse hacia lo que parecía ser una casa

Escuché a Zenda llamarme, pero no le hice caso, sentía el corazón acelerado mientras me acercaba más hacia donde se había ido la mujer

Cuando la alcancé justo había cerrado la puerta de aquella casa, se me hacía vagamente familiar, pero no podía recordar de qué

Terminé de recorrer los pasos que me alejaban de aquella puerta, fueron unos segundos solamente pero sentí que fue algo eterno, toqué, despacio

-¿Hikari?- hablé nervioso ¿De verdad era ella o solo me había confundido?- Kari, soy yo, Tk

Nada

-¿Kari?- volví a preguntar, creo que podía sentir a alguien prácticamente detrás de la puerta

No había movimiento alguno, suspiré

Quizá me había equivocado

Me giré dispuesto a irme, me sentía cansado y debía encontrar un lugar en donde quedarme porque era demasiado tarde como para volver, estaba muy alejado de la ciudad

Mañana a primera hora volvería con Zenda, la dejaría en algún lugar e iría a ver a Yolei, quizá ella me pueda decir algo

-¿Tk...?- escuché a mis espaldas

Era ella, maldita sea era ella, podía reconocer esa voz donde sea por más de no haberla escuchado en mucho tiempo

Volví a girarme esta vez mirándola, volví a acercarme todo lo que me había alejado y la abracé sin poder contenerme, quizá fue un poco brusco el movimiento, ya que casi caemos, ella dijo algo que no pude comprender, todo mi ser estaba bloqueado, solo pude alejarme un poco para besarla, era estúpido, pero no podía creer que la hubiera encontrado al fin, cuando me separé le susurré al oído que lo importante era que había logrado encontrarla

Y es ahí cuando el recuerdo de aquel chico que contestó su celular vino a mi

-Tenemos que hablar- fue lo que solté, aún seguía abrazándola

-Takeru-Kun ¿Ya podemos...? Oh, lo siento... - dijo Zenda de una manera muy inocente, era la primera vez que me llamaba así, me hizo sentir raro y algo descolocado

Dejé de abrazar a Kari, no sé por qué, me sentía como un niño que había sido atrapando haciendo alguna travesura, ella me agarró otra vez del brazo, lo colocó entre sus pechos y sentí mi cerebro descontarse del resto de mi cuerpo

-No podía quedarme, me da miedo estar sola, ya lo sabes- otra vez ese gesto inocente, esa voz de "no hice nada"

-Zenda... por Dios- me quejé

quería que mi cuerpo reaccionara, quería volver junto al calor de Kari, el cual sentía alejarse

También sentí como me empujaba, cuando reaccioné lo suficiente para mirar hacia ella, vi que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, luego de eso la puerta fue cerrada

La había hecho llorar, le había roto el corazón a la persona más importante en mi vida

como sea me deshice del casi abrazo de zenda, toqué la puerta repetidas ocasiones pero lo único que podía escuchar con claridad los gritos en los que me decía que me odiaba

-¡Hikari! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor!

Ella solo seguía gritando que me odiaba, seguía gritando, de una manera extraña, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber, de que se aguantaba las ganas de romper en llanto

Ahí supe que la había cagado completamente

y en grande

* * *

 _ **Hola! volví, esta vez con las cosas desde la perspectiva de nuestro querido rubio**_

 _ **La verdad es que sí se pasó de pendej*o**_

 _ **No leemos pronto**_

 _ **Ahre, escribiendo caps más rápido, bien 2018, estamos avanzando, no me decepciones**_


	13. No sin ella (Extra)

**Sslove: Pues si wey nmms, la cagó total, la vrd no iba a poner el cap desde la perspectiva de Tk pero de ahí me di cuenta que si no lo hacía iba a dejar demasiados "cabos sueltos" ahre**

 **Bueno, esto no es un capitulo, osea sí pero no... meh, es un EXTRA**

* * *

 ** _No sin ella(Extra)_**

 ** _-T_** ** _k-_**

-Mmmmh, takeru- kun- Dijo zenda acercándose más hacia mi

-No, aléjate demonio- me quejé alejándome de ella

Hikari había dejado de hacer ruido hace ya bastante tiempo, no gritaba y tampoco lloraba, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera ido al piso de arriba y por eso no la escuchase, no importaba, yo encontraría la manera de entrar y de explicarle como eran las cosas, además, yo también necesitaba una explicación

-Takeru, ¿Por qué te pones así?- preguntó Zenda con inocencia

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que por qué me pongo así?!- pregunté sin poder creerlo- ¿Es en serio?- bufé fastidiado

Ella se quedó en silencio a una distancia moderada de mi

-Esa mujer- dije señalando hacia dentro de la casa- es la mujer que más he amado en este jodido mundo, estoy tratando de recuperarla de quien sea el tipo que me contestó desde su celular, no puedes venir aquí y restregarte en mis brazos cuando logro encontrarla

-Pero, quizá ella ya tenga a otro, ¿No dices tú mismo que otro te contestó su celular?- preguntó ella

-¡Callate! ¡Ella no es así!- Respondí gritando, pero, aunque era yo el que lo decía y lo afirmaba, la pregunta seguía ahí ¿Ella no es así?

Yo sentía que ella estaba cada vez más lejana a mi

-Su tiempo ya acabó- reprochó aquella pelinegra, si bien en un momento algo de ella me atrajo, ahora que había vuelto a ver a Kari era imposible para mi, yo era de la castaña, absolutamente de ella y de nadie más

-¡No! ¡No ha acabado!... Escúchame bien Zenda, dije que te iba a ayudar, que te llevaría, pero no más, he pasado por tanto como para dejarla ir y no, no ha acabado, entre ella y yo las cosas no acaban así porque sí, ella y yo _aún estamos a tiempo,_ no me importa si me toma toda la noche, yo hablaré con ella _,_ \- dije como respuesta, había levantado la voz cuando había comenzado a hablar, pero lo último lo dije casi en un susurro ¿De verdad aún quedaba tiempo para nosotros?

-Vamonos de aquí Takeru- pidió ella, su mirada se había puesto algo sombría ¿Fue por el rechazo?

¿Por qué siempre le gustaba a mujeres locas? No, Kari no era una loca desquiciada como Zenda o Catherine

-No, no me iré, no sin ella- Dije completamente seguro de mis palabras porque, a pesar de que Hikari pueda decirme que ya conoció a otra persona, no iba a irme de aquí sin ella, o al menos no hasta que tuviéramos una conversación- _Aún hay tiempo, aún estamos a tiempo-_ Volví a decir, tratando de convencerme por completo de que ente nosotros aun había una arreglo

Zenda solo se dio la vuelta y se fue, yo no pensaba detenerla

Me pareció ver una sonrisa en su rostro y luego que dijo "buena suerte", okey, eso me confundió

Alcé la mirada hacia el segundo piso de la casa y me percaté de que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta

Sonreí

Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer

* * *

 **-Kari-**

Desperté con un grito que provenía desde afuera, ¿En qué momento me había quedado dormida?

"¡¿Cómo que por qué me pongo así?!"

Escuché media dormida todo lo que decía ¿De qué tipo estaba hablando?

-Su tiempo ya acabó- dijo la chica

-¡No ha acabado!- luego de unos segundos de silencio, lo escuché hablar, aún mantenía su voz alta sin embargo la fue bajando conforme hablaba, me acerqué hacia la ventana y la abrí me quedé sentada en el suelo, escuchando todo lo que decía

Terminé llorando, no sé por qué, pero lloraba, era lo único que pude hacer, me levanté de donde estaba y me tiré en la cama, abracé una almohada y solo esperé

¿A qué? No lo sé

Al menos no lo supe, hasta que sentí pasos en mi habitación

Me giré solo para verlo, solo vi su silueta, todo estaba a oscuras, pero, maldita sea, amaba a ese hombre

-Hikari- susurró

-Takeru- le respondí tratando de que mi voz no temblara

Él miraba el celular nuevo encima de la mesa de noche

-¿Estás con él aquí?- preguntó, lo veía molesto, muy molesto

Estaba pensando responder algo como "¿de qué rayos hablas?" cuando volvió a hablar

-¿Es el mismo que respondió tu celular? Dime, Kari, todo este tiempo en el que no regresé, ¿Me estabas engañando con otro hombre?

¿¡QUÉ?!

* * *

 **El siguiente cap es el final, luego el epílogo, nos vemos**

 **Vamos lectores fantasmas, dejen sus reviews, ya casi termina el fic :'(**


	14. Aún estamos a tiempo (Final)

**Sslove: uh uh. nuevo trabajo que bueno, yo comenzaré la academia en abril así que... bueno, quizá me demore más en actualizar, este es el último capítulo, la verdad si me he quedado algo decepcionada de que toda la gente que pidió la segunda parte ni casi hicieron al fic jajaja bueno, te dejo a que disfrutes esto**

 **RECOMIENDO QUE ESCUCHEN LA CANCIÓN "AÚN ESTAMOS A TIEMPO" DE MC AESE (no podré la letra completa, solo pequeñas partes)**

 **Tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente, no sé si hacerlo jajaja, lo diré al final este fic y cuando termine "Destino o casualidad" confirmaré si lo hago o no**

* * *

 **AÚN ESTAMOS A TIEMPO**

Lo miré confundida

-¿De qué estás hablando Tk?- pregunté frotando mis ojos y tratando de retirar el rastro de lágrimas en mi rostro

-Cuando llegué, lo primero que hice fue conectar mi celular al cargador y esperar a que tenga la batería suficiente para poder encenderlo, luego me llegaron un montón de mensajes tuyos, un montón de llamadas perdidas, leí todo, cada uno de los mensajes, de todas las redes por las que me hablaste, maldita sea Hikari, te envié mensajes, me ignoraste, cuando decidí llamarte, no contestabas y cuando lo hiciste, no fuiste tú, fue un hombre, me dijo que era tu...- T hizo un sonido raro para luego carraspear- tu novio

-Tk... yo no...

-Espera, déjame terminar, cuando le dije que yo, soy, o era, tu novio, me cortó, seguí enviándote mensajes, necesitaba que me expliques todo lo que estaba pasando- susurró, tenía las manos hechas puños, realmente estaba enfadado- luego me vienes con un mensaje, un estúpido mensaje... "Piérdete, cariño" ¿Qué manera de terminar una relación es esa?

Me miró, sus ojos estaban reteniendo lo mejor que podían las lágrimas

Se veía dolor en ellos, mucho dolor

Me rompió

-Era muy tarde para ir a buscarte, solo pude esperar al día siguiente para ir a la dirección que me había facilitado mi hermano de tu guardería, cuando llegué solo vi a Yolei, no quiso decirme nada, luego de rogarle fue cuando me dijo que te habías ido, a alguna playa, a olvidarte de todo, a empezar de cero...- suspiró ante de volver a hablar, aunque no me miró, se quedó con su vista encima del celular otra vez- ahora, te pregunto Kari... ¿Olvidarte de qué? ¿De nosotros? dime, Hikari... ¿Estás aquí con él? ¿Me has estado engañando?

-No- respondí como si eso fuera suficiente, pero obviamente, para él no lo era

No era suficiente el que simplemente lo negara, tenía que explicarle

-Me robaron Takeru- respondí cansada ¿Qué hora era?- entraron a la guardería, se hicieron pasar por padres primerizos y me robaron el celular, compré uno nuevo, ese, el que está ahí- dije señalando el celular- decidí no recuperar el número, iba a empezar todo desde abajo, sí quizá en un momento quise olvidarte, Tk

Dirigió sus ojos hacia mi, era un azul intenso... pero a la vez, era una mirada vacía

-Desapareciste, yo no sabía si habías conseguido a otra, si habías decidido quedarte, si seguías vivo, ¡No sabía nada de ti!- sentí que mi voz temblaba así que esperé unos segundos para continuar- al final, como supuse, fue imposible... no descargué ninguna red social al nuevo celular, simplemente lo dejé así

-¿No estás con otro hombre?- preguntó aún dudando, al menos ya me miraba

-No- volví a repetir mi respuesta- Ni con un hombre, ni con una mujer, con nadie, siempre fuiste y eres el único... pero, eso podría preguntarte yo a ti, ¿Qué hay de ti, Tk? ¿Tú me engañas? ¿Quién era ella?

-¿Zenda? la recogí por el camino hacia acá, no sé por dónde, mi mente estaba concentrada en encontrarte, casi nos mato, iba a demasiada velocidad...

Él se acercó y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, comenzó a quitarse la camisa, el pantalón y las zapatillas que traía, quedando solo en boxer, era de noche, todo estaba oscuro y eso era bueno

Me arrimé hacia un lado dejando espacio suficiente para que entrara

Se tapó con las sábanas y me abrazó

Sí, puede que hacer cosas como éstas, no sean normales

Pero, lo extrañaba

Pude haber dudado en las palabras que me dijo, pude haber gritado que se fuera cuando lo vi en la habitación

Pero yo no quería dejarlo ir

- **Tk-**

Pude no creer lo que me dijo del nuevo celular, pude haberme ido con Zenda cuando me lo pidió

Pero no quería perderle

La abracé más fuerte, quería sentir que de verdad estaba ahí, que no había ningún otro hombre en sus vida que no fuese yo

Solo quise detener el tiempo en ese momento y quedarme así con ella para siempre

La sentí llorar y quise hacerlo también, después de tanto tiempo volvía a tenerla, así, entre mis brazos, podía sentir su aroma, su pequeño cuerpo temblando, ya sea por frío o por no poder controlar su llanto

-Te extrañé- susurré levantando su rostro para poder verla mejor

Sonrió

Nos acercamos lentamente, por unos segundos, la sentí algo insegura, su rostro tuvo un ligero cambio, cualquiera lo hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero no yo

Me sentí mal por haberla dejado tanto tiempo

La besé como si fuera mi felicidad

Quizá, solo quizá, lo era

-Te amo- le dije firmemente cuando se separó de mi, me dolía ver que aquella inseguridad seguía ahí, quizá ni ella misma lo había notado, pero ahí estaba

Esa pequeñísima mierda me podía joder por completo

* * *

Cuando la castaña despertó, era la única en aquella cama, no quiso levantarse, algo dentro de ella aún se preguntaba si lo que había pasado era real

¿Tk había vuelto?

-Hey...- escuchó que alguien llamaba

Se giró hacia la puerta, ahí estaba, ese maldito rubio, el que había hecho que se preocupara por mucho tiempo

Tk caminó hacia ella, seguía en bóxer, pero ya se había puesto el polo

No era momento, ya lo había visto sin menos ropa en la noche(madrugada quizá) pero ahora que estaba completamente consciente no pudo evitar el pasar su mirada por él, se sonrojó así que desvió la mirada

-¿Cómo estas? Fui a buscar comida abajo, pero no había, fui a comprar- habló atropelladamente haciendo reír a Kari, se notaba el nerviosismo

Después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada del otro... ambos estaban ahí

El rubio se acostó a su lado, no se tapó con la sábana, solo se quedó ahí, la abrazó al igual que hace unas horas

-Tk...- habló la más baja

-Estoy aquí- Respondió abrazándola con más fuerza

-Lo sé...- se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de suspirar- Gracias por volver...

-No me agradezcas eso, debería pedir perdón por no haberme comunicado antes, no podía, mi celular se descargó, no tenía como cargarlo, mi laptop... bueno, ni qué decir, todo un desastre

-Sí que tienes mala suerte- susurró ella acurrucándose entre esos brazos

Solo con eso podía volverse loca

-¿Recuerdas cuando pedí que estuvieras conmigo?- preguntó el rubio mientras se estiraba para agarrar su celular

-Sí- fue lo único que respondió, claro que lo recordaba, una de las mejores experiencia de su vida

-Bien- respondió para luego poner una música y comenzar a cantar

 **He estado analizando nuestra** **situación**  
 **De un tiempo para acá hemos cambiado amor**  
 **Y yo no entiendo como sucedió**  
 **Si todo era perfecto entre tu y yo**

 **He estado estudiando nuestro comportamiento**  
 **Hoy me detengo y pienso que aun estamos a tiempo**  
 **Algo tan lindo no se puede acabar**  
 **Por nada en nuestra historia no quiero el final.**

 **El tiempo desgasta hasta el sol**  
 **El cuerpo se cansa y se enferma por más que le demos paracetamol**  
 **Nos falta un balance y encontrar la paz**  
 **Tan solo recuerda, del que te enamoraste..**  
 **Antes de que pierda, lo que me regalaste..**

 **Dime que me quieres y que bien estamos**  
 **El amor no muere.. Hermosa lo matamos!**  
 **La vida se vive pa' encender la llama**  
 **Tu rostro me escribe que el amor se ama**

Hikari quiso mirarlo, pero él no la dejó, tenía el rostro sonrojado, demasiado, sobretodo por lo que se veía al final, se sentía nervioso, dejó que la música avanzara, dejó que ella escuchase la letra, su corazón latía rápido, ¿Qué le respondería ella? Uf, no quería ni pensarlo

 **Sé que estás cansada, yo también lo estoy**  
 **Me grita la almohada, vive el día de hoy**  
 **Pero para mi, el hoy eres tu**  
 **Dime otra vez que soy tu príncipe azul**

 **Es que si lo intentas, también lo intento**  
 **Es lo que cuenta, al contar el cuento**  
 **Mi amor revienta, digamos lo siento**  
 **Bésame y regresemos en el tiempo**

No esperó más, la besó, ella pudo verlo por unos segundos, notó su nerviosismo, notó como sus labios temblaban, ligeramente pero, ella lo sentía

 **He estado estudiando nuestro comportamiento**  
 **Hoy me detengo y pienso que aún estamos a tiempo**  
 **Algo tan lindo no se puede acabar**  
 **Por nada en nuestra historia yo quiero el final..**

-Tk...- No sabía que decir, se sentía especial, se sentía amada

¿Dejar de amarlo? ¿Acabar con todo? ¡No! ¡No se lo permitiría! Sabía que se había sentido algo insegura después de verlo con Zenda, pero, él siempre encontraba la manera de hacer que lo amara más

No se imaginaba una vida sin él

-Kari- Habló antes de que ella continuara, se levantó hasta quedar sentado, apoyó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, hizo que Kari se sentara a horcajadas sobre él

No es necesario decir que a la castaña le subieron los colores al rostro

-Escúchame- volvió a hablar el rubio , no quería que ella se fuera, ni que dijera algo antes de que él dijese lo que tenía que decir por lo que la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia él, Kari solo se dejó hacer y se recostó en su pecho

-Tengo 25, soy joven, un adulto, pero aún joven, ¿Sabes? puede que muchos a esta edad, no saben lo que quieren, pero yo sí, no hay otra mujer con la que yo quiera pasar el resto de mi vida

Kari se alejó un poco, solo un poco, creía saber por qué camino iba su novio, sólo quería mirar su rostro

Su novio, que lindo y reconfortante se sentía el poder llamarlo así

-En fin... no hay más personas, sólo estamos tú y yo, quizá no era la manera como esperamos que fuese, no sé tú, pero yo no puedo soportar mucho tiempo más, no te dejaré ir Kari, sé que te sentiste insegura cuando ella vino conmigo, cuando me dejé llevar por las cosas que hacía, te pido perdón por eso, merezco un buen golpe, lo sé, pero sabes que yo no busco hacer algo que te lastime, sabes que siempre te he sido fiel, mientras estábamos en el colegio, mientras estuviste estudiando fotografía, mientras me fui a otro país, no importa quien venga Hikari, solo seré tuyo... completamente tuyo

-Completamente... mío...- repitió ella, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, Tk era un romántico por naturaleza, siempre la hacía sentir especial, le decía cosas hermosas y le demostraba cada vez que podía cuánto la amaba, pero esta vez todo era diferente, había algo más

-Sí, completamente tuyo... no quiero que te vayas, no quiero volver a irme, no quiero dejarte sola ni hacerte sentir preocupada por mi, así que... lo he pensado mucho, en realidad desde antes de irme, es la segunda vez que lo digo, pero no por eso quiere decir que lo sienta menos, ahora estoy más seguro inclusive

-Tk...

-Calla mujer, déjame terminar- se quejó, aún así sonreía

-No, no responderé nada- dijo mirándolo seria, él no sabía que decir, luego ella ablandó su mirada y rió un poco- primero dime, ¿Por qué tu cabello está negro?

-Hikari, acabas de matar mi momento... bien, bien, digamos que fue producto de una broma pesada de un compañero en la universidad

-Bueno... ahora sí, continúa- pidió ella

-Me quitaste toda la inspiración- volvió a quejarse, la miró con reproche

La castaña sonrió antes de besarlo, no era un beso cualquiera, no era un beso tan cariñoso, ni tan dulce, se podía decir que era algo atrevido y apasionado, pero los sentimiento estaban ahí, ambos lo podían sentir

-Está bien, creo que puedo continuar, detente o yo no me detendré- habló dándole un último beso

No hablaron por unos segundos

\- No hay anillos, solo somos tú y yo, pero eso es lo de menos... Kari, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi novia... Hikari Yagami... Cásate conmigo

Hikari ya esperaba la proposición, pero no por eso se emocionó menos, casi llorando, dijo que sí mientras asentía una y otra vez, lo abrazó

-Pero primero recupera tu color natural de cabello- Pidió ella sonriendo con ternura

Rieron un poco

-Descuida- respondió antes de besarla

No se había equivocado, aún había estado a tiempo de no dejarla ir

No volvería a pasar por ello nunca más

* * *

 _ **Bien, hasta aquí, terminó el fic :') No sé para qué pregunto, quizá porque espero que al menos respondan (?)**_

 _ **¿Qué les gustaría leer en el epílogo? Nos leemos pronto**_

 _ **Recuerden que en el epílogo hablaré del nuevo proyectos**_

 **Takari x siempre 26-02-18**


	15. EPÍLOGO

_**SSLOVE: Creo que las gracias debería darlas yo, seguiste el fic a pesar de que no actualicé tan rápido como prometía o como me hubiese gustado, estuve muchas veces con bloqueos sin saber como continuar con esto, pero gracias a que sabía que estarías ahí, esperando el capítulo**_

 _ **Me inspiré jajaja, no sé qué tan bien haya salido este epílogo, pero, espero lo disfrutes**_

 _ **NOTA: lo que está en cursiva, son lo que pasa en los videos, lo que no... pues es el tiempo "presente"**_

 _ **Sin nada máa qué decir por ahora ¡A disfrutar el epílogo!**_

* * *

 ** _EPÍLOGO_**

 _Tai se comenzó a grabar así mismo_

 _-Hola hermana, sé que esto lo vas a ver despues de... uff tiempo, pero en fin, tengo claro que ustedes ya están comprometidos, si serán... ¿Y los anillos? ¡VAMOS POR ELLOS!- gritó antes de tapar el lente de la camara con su mano_

 _Cuando 'sacó su mano' se podía ver una enorme cantidad de anillos_

 _-¡Mira, mira estos Tk!- dijo emocionada una pelilila_

 _Yolei, la mejor amiga de Kari, estaba saliendo junto a Tk_

 _Junto a Tk y a Taichi_

 _Los tres estaban en una joyería_

 _El video se veía borroso, la persona que sostenía la cámara había comenzado a correr_

 _Otra vez se puso negra la pantalla, cuando volvieron a aparecer en pantalla, esta vez, se podía ver a los tres, el rubio mostró una pequeña bolsa con una caja dentro_

 _-Llegó la hora cariño- habló para luego quedar sonriendo_

* * *

-Wow, ¿Mamá, por qué papá tenía parte de su cabello negro? - preguntó su hijo- ¿Acaso no es rubio natural como mi tío?

-Bueno, cuando llegue de viaje podrás preguntarle- respondió- Y si es rubio natural pero... habían pasado algunas cosas esos días

Su hija rió

-Ya, quiero escuchar lo que dice, por favor cállense- se quejó

* * *

 _Una cámara grababa a Tk dentro del auto junto a Matt_

 _-Bien, Kari, ya estamos comprometidos desde hace más de un mes, sí, por si te lo preguntas, también tengo el anillo desde hace más de un mes, creo que Tai grabó algo ese día... bueno, a pesar de que tú y yo somos, novio y novia, futuros esposos, yo tengo que hacer esto formalmente, quiero verte con esta cosa- mostró una cajita pequeña de color carmesí- usándola todos los días de tu vida, bien... sé que probablemente estés molesta ahora, porque supuestamente no he recordado nuestra fecha, son las... 9 de la noche y aquí, con mi querido hermano, estamos yendo a tu casa, la verdad estoy emocionado_

 _-Ha sido un manojo de nervios estos últimos minutos- se burló Matt sin despegar los ojos de la pista_

 _-Oh, tu estabas peor, corriendo por todos lados y gritando cuando te enteraste que Sora estaba embara.._  
 _-¡ESO ES VERGONZOSO, CÁLLATE!_

 _Matt había frenado y arrancado de la mano del rubio menor la cámara_

 _-Nos vemos en tu casa Hikari- se despidió_

* * *

-¿Es verdad? ¿papá fingió no recordar su fecha para darte esa sorpresa ese día?- preguntó su hija

Sus ojos, celestes brillaban de emoción, su sonrisa, igual a la de su padre, estaba más grande que nunca

-Sí, la verdad me sentía mal porque no me había dado una llamada ni un mensaje todo ese día, estaba por irme a dormir cuando él llegó

-Mamá, ¿A las 9? ¿Tan temprano?- su hijo iba a comenzar a burlarse en cualquier momento

-Tenía trabajo cariño

Y así, se pasaron dos horas más viendo la pedida de mano, la boda, las dos mujeres se emocionaron hasta las lágrimas cuando pasó la parte de los votos

-"A pesar de haberte ido tan lejos, mi amor por ti, seguía intacto... cariño, ahora que estamos aqui, ante los ojos de Dios y todas estas personas, solo puedo prometerte que, lo que siento por ti, no va a cambiar ni debilitarse, crecerá, crecerá y crecerá hasta que llegue a rebalsar todo mi ser, prometo siempre estar cuando me necesites y ser tu pilar cuando ya no puedas más, prometo cuidarte cuando enfermes y alentarte cuando quieras tirar la toalla, esperarte todas las noches, todo el tiempo que sea necesario si estás ocupado en el trabajo y hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz"- recitó Kari al mismo tiempo que el video, con las mismas palabras, corría

* * *

 _-Hoy, le voy a decir a mi esposo que estoy embarazada- dijo una sonriente Kari a la cámara, estaba en el baño delante del espejo- me he hecho las pruebas sin decirle nada ya que últimamente me sentía mareada y con antojos en la guardería_

 _Luego de unos segundos enseñó dos Test's de embarazo; ambos positivos_

 _-Ya habíamos hablado hace tiempo de tener un bebe, pero como nos habíamos estado cuidando por casi un año desde que nos casamos, nos dijeron que debíamos esperar a que mi cuerpo elimine los residuos de las pastillas- habló, aunque susurraba o se quedaba callada algunos segundos cuando escuchaba algún sonido_

 _Envolvió los Test's en un papel delgado de color celeste y luego los metió en una caja_

 _Salió del baño en silencio, enfocó a Tk, quien aún dormía, estaba abrazando la almohada que había estado usando ella, siempre hacía eso cuando no la sentía a su lado_

 _Salió de la habitación y se fue directo al comedor, dejó la cámara en un repostero y se alejó, sonrió una vez más antes de ir a la entrada y dejar la caja al lado de la puerta, luego volvió a su cuarto_

 _El video estaba cortado, en la siguiente escena se veía a la pareja de esposos desayunando_

 _-Por cierto,mi amor, llegó un paquete para ti- habló la castaña llamando la atención de su esposo_

 _Se paró y fue a traer la caja que ella había dejado antes, se la dio_

 _-¿No dice remitente?- preguntó extrañado_  
 _-Parece que no, habrá que abrirla- sugirió ella_

 _No tan convencido, decidió hacerle caso, dentro de la caja había una tarjeta y otro paquetito más pequeño_

 _-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó_  
 _-¿La leo?- preguntó su esposa- Puedo leerla mientras abres ese paquete- habló refiriéndose al paquetito envuelto en papel celeste_

 _El rubio, le pasó la tarjeta, ella esperó a que él esté a punto de desenvolver el otro paquete por completo para comenzar a hablar_

 _-¡Felicidades! ¡La familia Takaishi Yagami está por tener un nuevo miembro!- exclamó mirándolo_

 _Sí, había dicho la frase justo al tiempo en que Tk miraba las pruebas asombrado_

 _No dijo nada, dejó los test's en la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar_

 _-gracias...-habló cuando se recuperó- gracias, gracias, gracias_

 _Se abrazaban, él terminó besándola mientras la cargaba y le hacía girar por los aires_

* * *

Luego de eso siguió el vídeo luego del parto, a esas alturas, sus hijos ya se habían dormido, eran las 10pm, Tk no llegaba aún

Los llevó uno a uno a sus habitaciones, al mayor, al castaño, le costó un poco más ya que era el que más pesaba y usualmente era Tk quien lo cargaba, pero no hubo problemas, los arropó, les dio un beso en la frente y volvió a la sala

Ella esperaría lo que fuese necesario a que su esposo llegue

Había ido a una conferencia a México, su último libro, "Apocalipsis" había sido un éxito rotundo, sobretodo en ese país, se había ido ya hace 5 días, se supone que hoy volvía en la noche

Pero aún no llegaba y ya se estaba haciendo tarde

-"Takeru e Hikari"- leyó el nombre del CD antes de ponerlo- Ese era uno de sus favoritos

Amaba los vídeos en donde salían sus hijos, pero recordar como fueron los primeros meses de casados... era algo completamente maravilloso

* * *

 _-Aquí podemos ver, al Señor Takaishi, manejando el auto nuevo, dime, ¿Qué tal se siente?- preguntó ella_

 _-Cariño, te dije que grabaciones en el auto no- le respondió, aunque se reía mientras intentaba parecer serio- Cuando lleguemos puedes grabar todo lo que quieras_

 _-Oh vamos, le diré a nuestros hijos que eras un amargado, debemos de tener vídeos para ver cuando seamos viejos_

 _-Primero hay que tener mucho, mucho, muuuuucho sexo antes de tener hijos, por favor, quiero disfrutarte yo solo lo máximo que pueda_

 _La cámara cambió a frontal, se pudo ver el rostro de Kari, ni qué decir de su obvio sonrojo_

 _-Sí señores, mi esposo, el Señor Takaishi es un adicto al sexo, sin duda alguna_  
 _-No veo que la señora Takaishi se queje cuando lo hacemos- respondió el rubio_  
 _-¡Tk!- se quejó ella_

 _-Las cosas como son_  
 _-¡No uses memes conmigo!- gritó divertida_

 _Ambos comenzaron a reír_

* * *

Sí, definitivamente esos eran los tipos de vídeos que no podía verlos con sus hijos

A menos claro que quisiera causarle traumas al oír las cosas tan comprometedoras que se decían

* * *

 _\- Vamos, vamos, cántame- pidió la castaña_

 _-¿Quieres que lo haga frente a la cámara?- preguntó_

 _Ambos salían en el vídeo, estaban con una fogata, se habían ido a acampar a la playa, era su primer mes juntos luego de casarse_

 _Ella afirmó sin decir nada, solo moviendo su cabeza, él suspiró antes de cantar_

 _-"Yo sé que ha pasado tiempo, más que suficiente para amarte... sin fin, que aunque han salido cosas mal, fuiste tan capaz de levantarte... por mi, entiendo que siempre me cuidas, me encanta cuando miras, por hacerme feliz, intento siempre devolverte, el sueño que es tenerte, que estés tú junto a mi... escúchame cuando te digo que te quedes, por favor jamás te alejes ya de mi, los errores que cometo, me duelen tanto que no me dejan vivir, lo que tengo yo contigo es lo más grande que el mundo se queda corto pa' sentir, imaginaba algo bonito, pero la realidad lo superó por mil, necesito reír, no volver a sufrir... enamorarme otro poco de ti, explicarte otra vez, que voy a enloquecer... si es que decides marcharte de mi..."_

 _Ella se emociona y se tira encima de él comenzando a besarle, las manos de Tk comienzan a ir hacia la cintura de su esposa, atrayendola más de lo que estaba_

 _-Mmmh... Tk- susurra ella_

 _-Espera, espera- pide el rubio- adiós espectadores- habla para estirar su mano y apagar la cámara_

* * *

Se estaba demorando demasiado ¿Debería llamarlo?

* * *

 _-Miren, ¿ven esa belleza? Es mi esposa_

 _Se podía ver a Hikari en la cama, durmiendo, era más que obvio que no traía más que las sábanas encima, su cabello le caía ligeramente en el rostro_

 _-Es tan, tan, taaaaaan hermosa_

 _La mano de Tk se acercó y puso los cabellos castaños detrás de la oreja de ella_

 _-Tan hermosa y golosa- habló y soltó una pequeña carcajada_

 _Aún así, lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarla_

 _-¿Tk...?- murmuró mientras abría sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo grabada se tapó hasta la cabeza con la sabana_

 _-Buenos días, Kari_

 _-Tk apaga la cámara, te he dicho que no me grabes cuando estoy durmiendo_

 _-Pero, mi amor, no estás durmiendo, ya estas despierta_

 _Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras Tk trataba de quitarle la sabana del rostro_

 _-Apaga la cámara, tengo algo mejor para ti- La castaña se había quitado la sabana del rostro y miraba hacia su esposo, o hacia la cámara_

 _-¡A sus ordenes mi capitana!_

 _Se acabó la grabación_

* * *

-Kari, Kari despierta, hey, nena

Alguien le estaba hablando, por más que lo intentaba no podía abrir sus ojos, estaba realmente agotada

¿Qué hora era?

Sintió que alguien la levantaba del sofá, la estaban cargando

-No... tengo que esperarlo, déjame- trató débil e inútilmente separarse de su captor

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, no le importará que lo esperes en cama

-Pero tú... no puedes venir, se va a molestar...- murmuró, aunque decía eso, se estaba acurrucando en los brazos de quien la cargaba

Se sentía tan... cálido  
Era una calidez conocida

-No se va a molestar tranquila- le respondió y dejó un beso en su frente

-No me... beses... estoy casada... ¿ves?- dijo mostrando su anillo, bueno, en realidad, colocó su mano encima la cara de la otra persona

No abría sus ojos, estaba media dormida mientras hablaba

Sintió su cuerpo contra el suave colchón

-Si, sí, yo también estoy casado- lo escuchó hablar

Se durmió

.

.

.

Se obligó a abrir sus ojos cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse, no estaba completamente segura de donde estaba

Vio a un hombre rubio, dándole la espalda, acababa de salir de la ducha

Bueno, no cualquier hombre, sino su esposo

-Tk...¿A qué hora llegaste?- preguntó mientras se sentaba y frotaba sus ojos

-Hace media hora, te habías quedado dormida en el sofá, ¿Me estabas esperando?- preguntó, aun le daba la espalda, buscaba ropa en los cajones

Terminó sacando un pantalón delgado, se lo puso, se pasó la toalla unas veces por la cabeza tratando de absorber la humedad de su cabello

-Si, estuve viendo con los chicos algunos vídeos  
-Bueno, espero que no hayas visto con ellos los vídeos donde hacemos y decimos cosas que no deben ver- respondió acercándose a la puerta, la cerró con seguro

Estaba sonriendo  
Y eso la volvía loca

-No... esos los estaba viendo yo después de dejarlos en sus camas  
-Bien, bien, ¿Qué tan cansada estás?- preguntó acostándose a su lado y abrazándola  
-No mucho, ya dormí un poco así que estoy bien ¿Por qué preguntas?

Se acurrucó en esos brazos, el aroma tan característico de él la envolvió por completo

-He estado cinco días, lejos de ti, sin besarte ni tocarte, y más de dos semanas sin lo otro ¿En serio me estás preguntando por qué te pregunto esto?

Ella se separó un poco de su esposo, lo suficiente para mirarlo y sonreír

-Bien... bésame- pidió

No necesitó decir más, los labios del rubio se acercaron rápidamente a los de ella, fue algo brusco al inicio, pero se tornó suave conforme pasaban los segundos

Sintió la erección de él en su vientre

-Tk... tú...  
-No puedo resistir más Kari, de verdad te necesito, deja que te haga mía

Ella suspiró cuando hizo un ligero movimiento, podía sentir el miembro de su esposo, caliente, palpitaba ligeramente

-Cariño, ya soy tuya- respondió para volver a besarle- solo no hagas mucho ruido, los niños duermen  
-No prometo nada, al final de cuentas, eres tú la que hace demasiado ruido- se defendió mientras ella se subía a su regazo

Soltó un pequeño gemido

-¿Lo ves? Eres tú la que va a tener que controlarse- le dijo divertido

Volvieron a besarse, Hikari sentía como esas manos iban recorriendo sus piernas, su cadera y cintura, ella comenzó con un suave movimientos, haciendo que los cuerpos de ambos reaccionaran al del otro

Alguien tocó la puerta

Ambos se quedaron quietos

-Mamá...- llamaron desde afuera, su hija tocó otra vez

Tk suspiró

¿En serio? ¿De verdad le pasaba esto?

-Lo siento cariño, será para la próxima- le dijo su esposa para levantarse e ir directo a la puerta

Él, por otro lado, se levantó y se fue al baño, no podía estar con una erección con su hija en el cuarto

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar estas cosas a él?  
La vida definitivamente lo odiaba

Se quedó ahí, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, se había tratado de relajar mojándose la cara

Ni si quiera podía pensar en satisfacerse a sí mismo, no podía, no si su hija estaba prácticamente en el mismo lugar

-¿Tk...? ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Hikari entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta- acabo de dejarla otra vez en su cama, ya está durmiendo... podemos continuar si quieres- le dijo, mordiendose el labio

Esa madrugada, Hikari supo qué tanto podía durar su esposo luego de mucho tiempo sin estar juntos

* * *

 _ **Bueno, bueno, ahora sí, oficialmente terminó :')**_

 _ **fue un gusto escribir para ustedes ahre**_

 _ **Sobre el proyecto que hablé anteriormente... Estaba escribiendo una novela, en wattpad... curiosamente se llama "Apocalipsis" jajaja estaba pensando en adaptarla para subirla a fanfiction, aunque ya no como "Apocalipsis" sino como "En cuarentena" o algo por el estilo... ¿Con qué personajes? Obviamente con los de digimon, ¿Pareja? Obviamente la principal, Takari, la OTP beizima jajaja**_

 ** _La trama es algo totalmente diferente a lo que suelo escribir, no va a ver un romance "puro", salseo, sí, MUCHO, salseo jajajaja la historia va de zombies, un poco de angst quizá, una pizca de comedia(?), pero se podría decir que es acción, no sé si calificarla como "Terror" pero en fin_**

 ** _No sé, solo es un pensamiento, osea el adaptarla y subirla aquí, depende de qué dicen, ¿Les gustaría?_**

 ** _Nos leemos pronto_**


End file.
